


Star Wars: A New Age: Discovery

by Darthveyrax



Series: A New Age [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 48,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthveyrax/pseuds/Darthveyrax
Summary: After a long battle with their natural enemies, the Jedi. The Sith has left their galaxy in search of new life. They find Earth and with it comes war, death, and prisoners. The remaining Jedi follow to help the third planet from the sun evacuate to their galaxy for new lives. Little does anyone know that the humans from Earth cannot be killed. When the factions of the Star Wars world find out about the secret, everyone scrambles to capture and enslave them.





	Star Wars: A New Age: Discovery

Los Angeles, California  
February 2000

Ashley lived with her parents and everyday she got up and did the same thing. She got the newspaper, made breakfast for her siblings and went to work. When she came home she made dinner and helped her mom get the kids ready for bed. On some nights she would lay outside and look up at the stars and dream about a different life in a far away land. On this particular night, Ashley saw red, white and green lights in the distance. She tried focusing her eyes to see but it was too far away. She got up, ran inside and told her dad. A few minutes later the whole family went outside to see what she was talking about. Her father brought out a tel, escope to see the lights but it was still too far away to see. The family fell asleep at dawn while Ashley's dad went and spoke to a professor he knew. For hours he tried explaining to him everything that his family saw. The professor and his associates couldn't find anything. They looked for many hours and still didn't see anything. Her father went home empty handed. For weeks upon end, Ashley and her family went outside and watched the lights in space. Eventually they forgot about the lights and went back to life.

Los Angeles, California  
December 2018  
(18 years later)

Now more than fifteen years later Ashley is married to William Moreland and have three children: Tom, William Jr. and Amy. The family sat outside one night and looked up at the stars while Ashley told them about the nights that she and her family used to see. She told about how her father went to the university and told their story to a professor. So they waited for night fall to come. William set up a telescope and Ashley gave the directions. That night, they saw them again! The family scrambled to get the video camera and recorded the light show and took it to the university and spoke to the same professor and showed him the video. He made copies and gave them to the different news stations. Ashley and William Moreland got credit for discovering the lights which seemed to get closer.

Months passed and the lights finally came near earth. Observatories all over the world were able to see what these lights were. The newspapers all over the United States read: Star Wars Galaxy comes to Earth!  
A few days later the ships arrived. It was the jedi who introduced themselves first to the human race and told them of the plans that the sith were going to carry out. The world leaders got together and spoke about how to combat this menace that was coming. News spread all over the world about who was coming and most of the people didn't believe it. Those that did agreed to leave with the jedi and go to their galaxy and start over. Many people gave up and decided to go. The jedi announced that the people would be placed into cryo chambers that would keep them alive during the trip. They were allowed to take whatever they wished with them.

Coronado, California

A black pickup truck was driving down the street when a jedi transporter landed outside the naval base in front of the vehicle. It slid sideways to a sudden stop to keep from driving into it. The occupants got out quickly and watched as the hangar door opened, nearly crushing them in the truck. A group of jedi masters exited the ship and bowed to the two officers. They had heard the news that the sith were going to attack soon and while everyone else thought it was a joke, these two men believed it. They packed their belongings and met the defenders of peace and justice. A grand master of the jedi walked out and introduced herself to the men.

"Hello I am Grand Master Jedi Koozil Simi and our ships are here to begin taking you all off planet. We know that some of you won't make it but we will try to get as many as possible."

They did the same and boarded the enormous ship.

"Glad to meet you sir, I am Captain Eric Johnson and this is Commander Jesse Marquez. We would like to help out in any way we can. Still can't believe that the military isn't giving any help."  
The jedi nodded and motioned them to follow him as he ran inside the ship.

"We have these two stealth prototype starfighters..." The grand master tried explaining as the two soldiers ran over to inspect the ships. The men gave each other a fist bump and climbed in. The ships flew out and took off as the grand master smiled and gave a quick salute. Thousands of people began arriving to leave with the jedi. Word came through that the sith had arrived with ships to steal the planet's water supply and attack the people of Earth. In space the jedi had two capitol ships that the sith were destroying fast. Eric and Jesse raced to space very quickly and saw first hand what the jedi were up against. More than a million sith fighters against a capitol ship that was going to die if they help. Jesse fired the laser cannons and each round he shot was heat seeking which destroyed a sith ship. Eric saw what was going on and did the same. He selected the RX-12 missiles and fired one at a star destroyer. It took no time to reach the ship before it exploded and shot eleven smaller EMP missiles that slammed into the hull of the ship. The last one hit the ship and ripped it in half. Jesse looked over at Eric and gave an evil but satisifying smile. The two men nodded their heads at each other, activated the stealth power and disappeared. Hours and many destroyed ships later, they managed to bring the sith numbers down considerably before racing back to earth. The stealth fighters landed in the hangar to be re-armed and give the two pilots some rest.

The grand master on Earth sent a message to the Supreme master on Coruscant. It would take a couple of days to reach him and to send help would take about a week but it was well worth the wait. The hologram recorder activated and Koozil sent his message.

"Supreme master Flame, this is master Koozil and I desperately need more forces. This planet has seven and a half billion people and really no way to defend themselves against the Sith who are here to rob this world of it's natural resources. They've already destroyed eight planets and this one is next! Please we must do something quickly to help or their deaths are on our hands!"

Eric heard a voice outside of the rescue ship that kept getting louder. At first he thought it was a dream but he opened his eyes and raised his head up to look. He saw a young man holding a child while two boys followed. His children were crying and him as well. Jesse got up and walked out to meet the man. He shook his hand.

"My name is William Moreland and we were hoping to see my wife Ashley back from New York City. We saved and sent her there for Mother's Day."

Jesse nodded his head and shook William's hand once again as the man gave him a picture of her before walking away. Eric walked out of the ship and looked at the picture.

"I've never seen her but she's very beautiful and that's sad that three kids and the husband are looking for her. Finding her in the big apple would be a needle in a haystack." Eric said stretching his arms up as Jesse sipped his coffee. The grand master jedi joined the group and greeted the men.

"I sent a message to the head of our order for help but I'm not sure if we will get any. The sith have almost destroyed us here until you two came." He said as the two men nodded in agreement. "During the night more people from this planet have pledged themselves to help us and we appreciate every bit of it. Something else I have to add. I am sending you two to New York to help save more of your people."  
Eric and Jesse ate breakfast, climbed in their stealth fighters and took off for New York.

"Whoa!" Eric screamed as the ship shot out of the hangar while Jesse laughed. "That boost is awesome!" He said as they raced across the states to their destination. It didn't take long, the ride was a few minutes. Smoke could be seen for hundreds of miles before they arrived and when they did, the sight was not pretty. Most of the people were dead, some stragglers walked around killing for food or whatever they wanted. The two pilots slowed down their speed and flew around the city a few times using the ships scanners. No one was present. The jedi rescue ships contacted Eric and Jesse and let them know that everyone they saved were in cryochambers and they were headed into space. The two pilots escorted the ships in space and saw that they went into hyperspace with no problems. They returned to New York and saw the sith attacking the southern part of the city.

Ashley Moreland was sent to the big apple for Mother's Day. She spent the entire time shopping for herself and seeing the sights. When she saw the sith attacking, she knew that it was time to go. Among the dead, the King of Korriban, Valkis walked around the streets and watched the people of earth flee from him and his ships. Out of all of the people running from him, he saw Ashley. She was the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on. The darkside of the force ran through the evil sith lord's body faster than it ever had before. His heart sank when he saw her. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He smelled her hair and it was flowers. Ones that he had never smelled before. She was intoxicating to him and he had to have her. He ran over to her, used the force to knock her out and grabbed Ashley. A shuttle arrived to pick up the sith leader and took the both of them to his star destroyer. He placed his apprentice, Darth Zilax in charge and flew back to Korriban.

The sith forces dispatched ships that landed on earth and began taking the planet's natural resources. Water, metals, trees, etc. They had extraction ships ten times bigger than any star destroyer ever made. Other ships went to the other planets to drain their resources as well. Jupiter, Saturn, Mars, Uranus all of them were gone and that's what the lights were when Ashley was a child. The sith were taking the resources and then destroying the planets and moons. Nothing could be done about stopping the sith. There was too many of them and they had the advanced technology that Earth didn't.

Jedi Temple Chambers, Coruscant

A human man quickly walks through the hallway and into a lift. Moments later he reaches his destination and continues his path to the grand council chambers where hundreds of jedi masters and grand masters wait for his arrival. He is a very short bald man with tribal flames on the sides of his head. He is also the supreme grand master of the jedi order. Outside of the enormous stadium seating chamber, the jedi waits and listens to the loud arguing that goes on inside. Usually it's a border dispute or a jedi gone rogue or turned to the dark side but this time it's about Earth. A planet that's being attacked by the Sith and stripped of it's resources. One that has almost eight billion people that have no weapons to fight them and now it's up to this man to decide their fate. The man nods to the guard who opens the sliding door. The leader walks inside and walks across a small foot bridge to the center of the room. The other jedi stand as the room goes silent. He turns to the four corners of the room and bows as everyone bows back to him. He sits down in a red lounge chair and looks out across the huge room. It's completely full of people and a few senators of the republic as well. His name is Supreme Grand Master Flame.

"Good morning everyone. Last night I recieved a message from the grand master of Coruscant begging for more help. There are eight billion people on this planet that the sith are attacking and taking the planet's natural resources. They don't have much time before this planet is destroyed like the others in their system." He quickly sensed that some would say where is the proof? On his arm rest he pushed a button that showed the hologram of the master as well as the sith attacking random cities all over earth. Some jedi covered their mouths at the horror of what their enemies were doing. Some whispered to the person next to them or took notes. Some did nothing. Some began to argue and scream about what to do. Supreme Master Flame sat at the head of the jedi council listening to all of the grand masters of the galaxy discuss the Battle of Earth and how to save it's people for hours and he was tired of the sith pushing them around. The time to act was now and he wasn't going to put up with their debate. He stood up and looked around the room, it went silent again.

"I'm only going to say this once and there will be no debate. My word is final. I will go to help them and you all can stay here to argue about it."

He walked across the foot bridge and left the room. No one said anything as Flame saw the guard and gave him an order. "Have my star fighter ready and I want three republic legions ready to deploy." The guard bowed and started speaking in his comlink. Flame got into the lift and raced down to the ground floor. In a few minutes the lift stopped and opened the doors. Thousands of jedi stood before him in silence crowded around the lift. An apprentice stepped forward and extended his hand out to shake the supreme master's hand. The man grabbed his hand and shook his hand.

"I'll go with you sir." he said and bowed to Flame. The leader smiled and looked around the room. "Anyone else?" He asked as the entire room spoke at the same time saying two words.

"We will!"

The room scrambled to get their gear or whatever they wanted to take. Grand masters sent messages to their temples while the republic soldiers hurried to their ships. The chancellor got word of the massive attack and rescue and joined even though his advisors said he was nuts for doing so. He conscripted them into the republic forces to fight as well.  
Capitol ships and destroyers joined with frigates and corvettes to gather outside of coruscant. Other planets began to do the same as millions of ships gathered in space. Flame gave a nod to the pilots who took the ship into hyperspace and everyone followed.

Jedi Base, Coronado, California

Grand Master Koozil stood with the navy's top generals discussing a way to get the rest of the people off the planet. The master could read their thoughts and they weren't good for the people. More and more cities around the world were falling to sith destruction and some of the United States lakes were beginning to disappear. The oceans levels were going down as thousands of extractor ships were gathered in the Pacific and atlantic oceans draining the earth of it's massive water supply.

"Generals we don't have time to sit around and talk all day about this and that. We must get the people off this planet!"

Eric and Jesse sat nearby and spoke to the seal teams about helping the jedi but it wasn't working. Everyone thought it was a big joke and didn't want to help. Koozil walked over and slammed his fists down on the big table that the generals were sitting around.

"New York City has been destroyed! More cities are next if you don't get your head out of the clouds and wake up!"

Their radars indicated that nothing had been attacked. The sith were monitoring the radar and showing that nothing was going on. The grand master could do nothing to help them. So he left and took Eric and Jesse with him. The three men stood outside and could do nothing.

Eric smiled and asked the jedi, "Use the Force on him. Influence his mind to do something to save these people!" The jedi shook his head.

"No I can't. My powers won't work on them. I wish they would but they won't. I did get a message from the jedi order's leader and they are coming to help but the sith are always one step ahead of us. Someone is working with them."

The three men shook their heads and stared down at the ground. Eric lit a small cigar and took a hit and passed it to Jesse then to Koozil who coughed hard. The other two smiled and patted him on the back.

"When will they be here?" Jesse asked as Eric handed the jedi a bottle of water. He took a long drink and answered the man's question. "Three days. They will be here in three days and I have the jedi forces still evacuating the people all over the world but like you two said, most of them think it's a joke. Normally we would have filled the fifty rescue ships but we only have three. When the fleet gets here our work will be more."  
Eric nodded his head in agreement. "I have an idea Koozil. Go use the force to show the radars the truth to the generals. Then they will order a worldwide evacuation!" The grand master smiled and ran inside the war room once again and quickly waved his hands in front of the radar screens. They showed what was really going on as he left before anyone could see him. Everyone saw what was the sith were doing and they contacted the president who quickly gave an evacuation speech over the news on all channels. The leaders of the world contacted the president who vouched that the information was real and they passed the news on to their people. Eric's idea had worked! Koozil got reports of the ships filling up fast and more coming in from around the moon.

Milky Way Galaxy  
Three days later

The republic legions came out of hyperspace and saw the remains of the eight planets floating by. They cloaked and moved in to take care of the sith. As they got closer, they saw that the planet was no longer blue from the oceans. It was grey from the mud and the sith had increased their numbers while the jedi had filled their rescue ships and were waiting for more. Koozil could feel a ripple in the force and knew that his order had arrived. He smiled as the ships came out of hyperspace around Earth and begun their attack on the rest of the sith and their rescue of Earth!

"Attack those capital ships quickly!" Flame yelled as he gave an order for the republic to attack. In less than a minute, millions of ships flooded the space around Earth and began attacking their sworn enemy. Transports began landing on Earth to pick up the remaining people. Eric and Jesse climbed into their stealth fighters and helped the jedi in outer space attack the sith. Koozil and the two men shot down dozens of sith fighter ships and helped escort the rescue ships to hyperspace. They had placed everyone in cryo chambers just in case the ship had got destroyed. The sith had taken everything from the planet that they could and the core of the planet was beginning to explode all over. Flame scanned the planet and saw that it was going to implode in a few hours. Now it was a huge rescue mission and they didn't have enough ships to combat the incoming sith legions that kept pouring to their location from hyperspace. They were out numbered.

"Everyone this is Supreme Grand Master Flame...The sith have out numbered us and there's no way to save the planet now. Our scans indicate that it will explode in a few hours. I want all fighters to keep attacking the sith and all transports to pick up as many people as you can! May the Force be with us all!" 

Eric and Jesse joined with the 412th jedi attack squadron and flew in staggered formation against two super star destroyers. On the other side a squadron of corvettes attacked with EMP's but it still wasn't enough. The Sith Empire reared it's ugly head and sent more than ten legions of ships to destroy the jedi on Earth. More and more ships kept coming out of hyperspace and the jedi couldn't handle the massive numbers. They had to retreat and began doing so as the earth began destroying itself. The sith moved against the jedi and the republic was ease. Darth Zilax was behind the attack and sat back in his chair sipping a glass of Sith wine and watching the jedi retreating back to Coruscant.

"Let them go, my mission of destroying this planet is almost complete! Then we'll send the seekers to hunt them down on the way back! They will not escape us." he said as a missile hit the bridge window and deflected off and exploded nearby. The dark lord showed interest and had the ship's record the implosion of the planet for his personal collection. He savored every moment as republic ships exploded before his eyes. This war was a massive win for the empire and now it was time for them to finish the jedi.

"Pull the extractor ships from the planet, escort them home and all fighters engage the jedi now!" he said as millions of ships flew out of the hangars and began attacking the jedi.

Flame scanned the planet and saw that there was no one left on earth. He ordered all ships to retreat and so they began entering hyperspace. The battle was lost but not over. The sith caught up to the slow jedi rescue ships and began shooting at them. To keep the humans from earth from being destroyed, they began shooting the cryo chambers into space so the sith seekers wouldn't catch them. The more than eight billion cryo chambers were scattered across the galaxy to save their lives...or the lives of the jedi.

Chapter 2

Sith Castle  
Killing Fields, Korriban

Valkis paced around his office while Darth Arcanta slept. He looked in on her and watched her sleep from time to time. He smiled at her wonderful beauty and dreamed of the two of them together, top of the world, rule the galaxy and all of those other crazy thoughts of his. He left the room and went down to his laboratory. Inside he had hell hounds that were injected with outlawed steroids that enhance their running abilities. Captured jedi that were being tortured or mutilated. Females and males with extra parts or missing parts, all kinds of sick and twisted sith arcane magic. Screams echoed throughout the lab as Valkis used the force to quiet them down. An assistant ran over and helped him beat the prisoners.

"I have a new apprentice that I'm training. I'm going to start her on a hot, sandy planet and have some fun with her. An apprentice heard that conversation and walked over to Valkis. "What about me master?"

"What about you?" he asked and extended his arms shooting lightning from his fingers, hitting the young boy. He flew across the room and slammed into the wall breaking his body, killing him instantly. The dark lord walked over to a bacta tank and inspected the jedi prisoners. He shut off the healing tank and let the jedi die. He went upstairs and looked in on his new prize. He grabbed her and carried Ashley to his personal stealth ship and went into hyperspace.

Unknown Planet  
Unknown Location  
(One month A.D.E. After the Destruction of Earth)

Ashley woke up sore, numb, and hurting. She looked around and didn't recognize her surroundings. It was hot and she was naked. She quickly examined her body and saw that she had been violated. She stood up. There was nothing in sight, she was left alone lying in the sand in an oasis. There was nothing but sand as far as her eyes could see. She chose to go west and started walking. Hours passed and she began to get sunburned, there was nothing but extreme heat. Ashley continued to walk as the day passed. The flat sand turned to dunes and she kept on walking. Nightfall came and she was extremely tired, hungry and her skin was burning all over her body. Lights were flashing to the north and it looked like a small village ahead a few miles. She began running as fast as she could. The woman ran for what seemed an eternity and the lights never got closer. She ran all day and ran all night until the next day began. She ran until she could run no more and collapsed with heat exhaustion.

"William, where are you my love?"

She thought before gasping and passed out. Those words travelled out of her mouth, out of the planet, across the galaxy, through the cryochamber that kept him alive by being frozen and pierced his heart. His eyes opened for a brief moment and an unknown power moved him to scream. "ASHLEYYY!!!" The man fell back into the cryo stasis he was in.

The sun started to burn her backside, legs and arms. The woman was still and didn't move. The day burned on and roasted her body. She laid there until night when a search party arrived and found her. She was placed on a bed and given little medical attention and resuscitated. Her body was burning and she was in extreme pain and began to cry. Her body was so burned that the tears dried before they could run down her face. She spent hours lying in the infirmary with no help, food or water. She was ready to die, she felt unwanted, unloved and had no idea where she was until she heard a familiar voice.

"Ah there you are! I was looking for you love and you took off walking across the open Dune Sea." He bent down over her and looked into her eyes. "I want you to hate me for what I did to you. I abandoned you, left you for dead and more. I want your hate for me to burn in you like a fire."

He grabbed her arm and squeezed as she tried to scream. Her eyes closed and she tried to move but was unable due to the extreme pain. She gave up and passed out. The king was disgusted with her and used the force to begin healing Ashley. Her burned-to-the-bone black skin began turning red, then pink and then peach. Her veins healed completely and began pumping blood once again. In minutes her body was once again perfect. He placed his hand on her chest to feel her soft skin and leaned down to give her breast a kiss. Ashley ran her fingers through his hair, she clenched her fingers together and headbutted his nose with her forehead as hard as she could. The bridge of his nose exploded, chunky blood ran down his face and neck. She flung him to the floor and he rolled over on his back. The incapacitated man couldn't move as Ashley quickly got to her feet, grabbed the bed and slammed it into the king's head...repeatedly. She fell to the floor a few minutes later exhausted but glad that he got what came to him. His head and nose was busted open, blood everywhere and she felt good. She got her revenge but it wouldn't last long. Once again she collapsed on the floor due to exhaustion.

Ashley opened her eyes and looked around. King Valkis was lying next to her and she began to cry. Again she had been violated and it really hurt. She looked around the dark room and saw odd pictures and weapons hanging on the wall. She remembered the movies, the books that her husband and kids read, watched. Ashley extended her hand towards a hilt and concentrated hard on the item. She closed her eyes and thought about that item. When she opened her eyes it was in her hand! Once again she focused hard on another hilt. It moved from the plaque on the wall to her hand! She looked at Valkis and thought of him. Using the force she lifted him out of bed slowly and up to the ceiling over the floor. She closed her eyes and thought of William. The king fell to the floor and woke up quickly, "What the HELL?!" he screamed. Ashley tried not to laugh instead she turned her head to the left and fell asleep. Valkis on the other hand wasn't dumb. He knew it was her. He held up his hand and force pushed her out of bed and into the wall. She got up and gave the king an evil look. He began choking and fell to the floor. She stepped on the bed and moved her head to the door, his body slid to the door quickly and slammed up against it hard, knocking the door down. She force jumped up off of the bed and came down on the king's body hard. His body bounced on the floor and off of the wall. Once again she walked away, went into the bedroom and using the force she grabbed a lightsaber, turned it on and swung towards his head. He rolled out of the way, ignited his saber and blocked her attack.

"Now that's what I was waiting for my love. Number two is settling a score with a lightsaber, so come on and strike me down...if you can!"

Ashley shook her head and laughed, "I'm not your love. Violating me isn't getting me. It's getting me to be your enemy. I know what the sith are about. I've seen what they do and how they get their members and you're not doing that with me."

She moved in to attack with an overhead swing. He blocked it and swung under, giving her a burn mark from her stomach to her neck. The two naked fighters continued as Ashley swung the saber over her head and lashed out against the king's head burning the blonde hair off of the side and back of his head. She smiled big as she screamed out and grabbed his head. His attacker gave him some more burn marks on his arms, torso and between his legs. He fell to the floor and examined himself.

"If that had been permanent, I would have been very upset!" he said getting up slowly. She began laughing, "There's nothing down there big enough to take off. Maybe you should grow up and grow one and then you'd have something worth losing!" He got mad and attacked her. She tried to block and parry but he was too good of a swordfighter for her to disarm him. He slashed at her body repeatedly and put new burns all over her body. Something different was happening this time that never happened before. The burns didn't hurt. He used the force and took away her lightsaber. He punched her, smacked her and force pushed her around. It didn't hurt her at all. She was immune to his attacks. He attacked her using the most powerful force attacks. Slammed her around the room and destroyed everything in it. She felt nothing. He threw her around the ship like a child throwing rocks and yet again she felt nothing. This time she had an edge and now it was time to enforce and exploit that edge.

The King of Korriban yielded to Ashley. He'd had enough fighting and wasn't getting anywhere with her anymore. Unknown powers were coming to her and she felt them, unfortunately he sensed them too and jumped at the bit to help her learn to use them.

"If you will be my apprentice I will instruct you on how to use them, how to harness them to do your bidding."

The force powers got stronger and she could feel it everytime it pulsed through her body, She winced and fell to the floor. King Valkis ran to her side and helped Ashley to her feet. He looked in her eyes which were glowing red and orange. He smiled and helped her walk into his office. It had a large picture window and a double moon red and black couch which he helped her sit down on. The powers increased and she screamed for a moment and fell on the floor. She opened her eyes and could see through the walls. She could see everything around her. She closed her eyes and opened them slow. Her sight returned as she adjusted herself on the floor. Valkis stood in front of her. The darkside made him look younger and more powerful. The hooded figure held out his hands. She thought about his offer and decided to take it. She nodded her head.

"Yes I want to learn how to use these powers of the dark. I want you to help me understand them and I don't want to remember my past at all."

Ashley took his hands as he helped her up on her knees.

The dark lord closed his eyes and spoke using the force. " The force is showing you what it wants in you. In time a powerful sith you will become. From now on you will be known as Darth Arcanta, to my Empire you will be known as Queen Octa and to the rest of the galaxy you will be known as the Queen of Korriban!"

She bowed her head as the dark lord laid an ancient sword on her left shoulder and then to her right. He held out his hands once again and helped her to her feet. She winced again and this time it was harder than before. She screamed in immense pain and fell to the floor. The dark lord didn't know what to do as he helped her to the couch to lay down. He called for his assistants and they entered to help. Through the night the pains got worse and worse. Darth Arcanta's eyes changed colors, her body moved in places that it never did before and she got scared. The king summoned his shuttle and in the morning had her aboard and on their way to Korriban.  
Hours later they landed outside the tomb of Marka Ragnos. Valkis grabbed her and entered. He slipped by the traps and entered the tomb of the great sith lord. His spirit appeared and spoke to the dark lord.

"My lord there is something going on with the Queen of Korriban. Force powers are surging through her body and they are getting worse and worse. I brought her here to see if there is anything that you can do to help her my lord!"

The ancient sith lord hovered toward the queen and examined her. He used his arcane powers and even contacted other ancient sith spirits about her unknown condition. Hours passed and the convulsions got worse. Her screams were so bad that three of his assistants went deaf permanently and one died due to the intense pain. Days blew by like the wind and still the greatest sith lords in the galaxy were unable to determine how this was happening and how to stop it.

Marka Ragnos concluded his examination and floated over to speak with Lord Valkis. "My Lord I know what Darth Arcanta is suffering from. She has chosen the faction of the sith and due to that, she is learning all of our skills. For example, she won't need to learn to fight or use a lightsaber or fry someone to death with lightning. She will know how to use sith magic and how to survive alone on the most remote planets. She will be able to create a crystal for a lightsaber, or train our apprentices. She will be able to fly a ship or operate many. Another thing I've discovered is that she...can't die."

Lord Valkis gave an evil smile and stroked his chin. He was going to use that and her powers to his advantage. He thanked the ancient dark lord and took Darth Arcanta to his castle on Korriban. There he put the queen in his room in bed, where he violated her through the night and forced her to marry him the next day. She was tired of being abused by him and accepted.

Darth Arcanta and King Valkis were married. Her Darth name was dropped and she took on the name of Queen Octa or the Queen of Korriban. News of the wedding was broadcast all over the galaxy. Her husband and children were missing and presumed dead by the King who had told his new wife of the terrible tragedy. He added that the jedi were responsible for the attack on her family and the temple on Frexcure V was where it took place. In retaliation, the queen sent forces from the Sith Empire and wiped the entire temple off the map. That was his wedding gift to her and she led the attack. Afterward she forgot about her earth family and focused on her new one. From now on she was a force not to be reckoned with. Her battles were quick ending and no one lived. The republic began to fear her and she made a name of herself. Any jedi that faced her wound up dead. Over the years the Sith Empire slaughtered everyone in their path and began collecting cryochambers shot in space from the jedi running from the sith. They forced them to join the Sith so that Valkis could build his army of immortal sith. The memory of William Moreland faded and faded from the brain of Ashley Moreland.

Wenathm  
(Ten years later A.D.E.)

William Moreland's cryochamber entered the planet's atmosphere and streaked across the sky. The jedi below saw it and thought of a meteorite but the grand master saw a being in a chamber and used the force to slow it down until it set in the soft snow. The jedi opened the chamber, William woke up and screamed his wife's name in the grand master's face. "AAASSSHHHLLLEEEYYY!!!" The jedi moved back fast and plugged his ears as the others laughed. The laughs didn't last long as William told the jedi his entire story about how he and the people of earth arrived in their galaxy. They agreed to help him find his wife and they sent him to Coruscant to speak to the jedi council and have a residence there as well.

He landed on a pad in front of the temple and the memories of what George Lucas created quickly entered his mind. William got out and heard the ships wizzing by. He looked around and saw things that the creator of Star Wars never explained before. He was met at the door by a master and brought inside. The door guards greeted him and he entered a lift. It raced upwards at an incredible rate of speed and in a few minutes, he arrived at the top. The door opened and he exited. William walked over to a larger door that opened by a guard. He was invited inside and walked to the middle of a large circular room with twelve jedi masters sitting around him. He bowed to the grand master and spoke to them about his journey to their world. They knew about it and agreed to help him but first they needed to test him to see if he had any powers.

The grand master took a blood test and found nothing. She then focused on his brain and read his mind. The grand master saw images of his wife and children but there was nothing indicating that he was force sensitive. The council gave him new clothing and a room of his own. Master Varn met with William and asked him for his story. She also read his mind and got the images of his family. The master gave his information to every temple in the galaxy, to all of their allies as well and to the holonet news in Coruscant. The jedi continued to search for others from Earth and pasted their missing faces all over the galaxy.  
Master Varn met with the council secretly about William's search. They all knew about his missing wife and children and were afraid that he would go the same path as she did.

"Grand master, I've met with him and his memories show that it's the Queen of Korriban that's his former wife on Earth. I can't see his future but I will help in any way I can. He is going to lose it when he finds out."  
The council all nodded their heads in agreement. Master Varn bowed to them and walked to the door.

"I'll tell him tomorrow about the bad news."

The grand master nodded and got up from her seat. "I'll assign two jedi guards to his room and I'll go with you. This isn't going to be pleasant at all."

The next day the grand master and Varn stood in his room. Outside two jedi elite fighters waited in case things went bad. Master Varn showed William a holoprojection of the wedding while the grand master summoned several female jedi to his quarters. She knew that he was going to need comforted. He had no idea what was going on. He saw the wedding and couldn't believe what he saw. His mouth dropped to the floor as they showed him news stories of the queen and her sith empire. He began to cry when he found out that she had slaughtered an entire jedi temple and left none alive. It got worse when he saw that the king told her that her family was killed on that planet. William placed his head in his hands and lost it. His wife was a mean, cruel and ruthless murderer who killed on command from her new husband and showed no remorse for it. He didn't know what to do and wanted to be alone. He dismissed the jedi from his room, locked the door and cried himself to sleep. He slept for two days and vegetated for another two. Master Varn used the force and entered his room on the fifth day. William was sitting in a padded office chair staring out of a large picture window watching it rain. He heard her enter and sat down on a couch next to him. She saw that he was destroyed...and drunk. She could smell it.

"So how long has she been married to this creep?" William asked. Master Varn sat up and spoke to him.

"About ten years."

William slumped into the chair further and never felt so low. Master Varn stood and helped him get on his feet. She was very skinny and stood taller than most men. She had very long blonde hair and always wore silky light blue robes. He looked in her eyes and saw the look on her face and no longer cared about anything. He smiled at her and admired her beauty.

"Why?"

The jedi crouched in front of him and shook her head. "We don't know. It could be for any reason. Fear of losing someone or something, threatening to kill someone. I wish we knew what it was. She married him about a month after Earth was destroyed."

"Master Varn, I'd like to train as a jedi and do what I can to stop her." He gave that declaration to her and fell to the floor in pain. She didn't know what was going on and picked him up and force ran to the infirmary. Minutes later the doctors went over to Master Varn and told her what was happening.

"Years ago King Valkis went through this with his new queen. He didn't know how to cure it and to get her over to the darkside, he learned from Marka Ragnos that she can't die or be severely hurt and that she would learn all of the sith's powers and skills within a few days. It looks like he is going through the same thing as she did. Now William is learning everything that we know. We have injected him with some medicines that will help take away the pain. We have spies throughout his empire and two of them reported to me about this. If the rest of the people from Earth go through this then we need to find them and help them turn to good before the sith find them."

The grand master and the council stood nearby and watched him go through those pains. Eventually they went away and William got up from his bed. He felt stronger, healthier, and wiser but still felt terrible that he was away from his family. He looked out of the window and saw the holo news on a huge building with pictures of his wife, wanted signs from the jedi were posted all over Coruscant. He continued to feel bad...real bad. He had to find her, no matter what the cost he had to find her and talk to her.

Months later and many attempts to contact Ashley or even get near her paid off. William finally got some information on a possible location to confront her.

Industrial Sector, Coruscant  
12:30 A.M.

A hooded man was climbing up the front of an old factory building in the middle of the rain season. At the top, a hidden landing pad with a new sith stealth fighter. Armed guards surrounded the hangar as the figure entered undetected. He force ran under the cockpit of the ship and waited.

Queen Octa met with her sith forces who presented her with the stealth fighter. The cockpit opened, she got in and blasted off. Flying above the war on Coruscant, the queen began scanning the battles around the planet. She sensed another person and smiled.

"I know you're here." she said turning her head behind and focusing on the figure who lowered the hood and sat in the seat next to the queen. "Hello Ashley...it's been a long time."

The queen turned and looked at him shaking her head. "That name no longer has any meaning for me William."

"You are my wife Ashley and I still love you very much. It is your true name you've chose to forget. No matter who you are now or what you represent, you will always be my wife, my life, my heart and soul. We have three children together Ashley or did you kill them too when we were all in transportation to this galaxy?"

Her eyes widened as she stopped the ship and shook her head. "I didn't kill them William. Most of the cryos are still out there unfound. God knows why the jedi shot us all out into outer space like that. Probably to save their own ass from the pursuing sith. There are planets and moons that both the jedi and sith are looking for and it would kill me to find out that they are hurt or dead."

William smiled and shook his head. "You wouldn't be hurt if anything happened to the kids." he said waving his hand at the turmoil below. "Look at this shit down there Ashley, it's madness! You're the Queen of Korriban, Queen Octa, Queen of the Sith, Mistress of the Empire, Darth Arcanta, shit Ashley your wanted by everyone in the galaxy!" he looked in her eyes and saw that she didn't care about anything he just said. He on the other hand couldn't hold back his tears. He leaned in, closed his eyes and gave his wife a long kiss. She didn't embrace him instead just went through the motion for a minute and then pushed him away. She was a true leader of the sith, one who didn't care for the welfare of any husband but herself and she was done with this conversation.

William grabbed her by the shoulders, got in her face and whispered. "All I wanna know is are you behind this war? Did you start it?" Ashley opened the cockpit, nodded slowly and spoke. "Yes I am and yes I did start the war. I don't need you anymore William, I have the King of Korriban who has a lot more than you ever will. He is my husband now, my life, my heart and soul." William's mouth dropped open in shock. The sith queen force pushed the man out of the ship into the rain over the jedi base camp and started to fly away. Everyone below could hear him scream as well as the queen when he fell. "AAASSSHHHLLLEEEYYY!!!"

He hit the ground with a loud thud and didn't move. A steel rusty pipe pierced through his left shoulder and held him to the ground. Rain pelted his face as a jedi ran over to him. Lightsaber in hand, the jedi ignited the weapon and burned through the pipe while other jedi and medics came to his aid and pulled him off of the pipe. A jedi stood over him as the medics tended to his wound. He reached out and grabbed an apprentice. Pulling her to him, he said a few words to her as the jedi moved in to listen. "The queen...of...the...sith....is...my..wife!" He let go of her, fell to the ground and passed out. The jedi stood before him in wonder. "Take him to the infirmary at the temple and inform the council that we have some information that will help with the war."

Jedi Temple Infirmary, Coruscant  
Two hours later

The jedi healers had finished dressing William's puncture wound when the grand master walked in. She was a female human that stood two meters tall. She was very skinny with very long blonde hair and wore white lipstick adorned with ancient tattoos. The medical droids lost William five times. One of them came over to her and gave the grand master an update.

"For reasons we don't know of, he's losing the will to live. He doesn't care whether he lives or dies."  
The grand master nodded and smiled at William. She sat down on the corner of his bed and reached over to moved the hair out of his face. The grand master used the force and woke the man lying on the bed before her. She spoke softly and calmly to him.

"You know William, if I were you and I heard that out of my wife's mouth, I'd be destroyed. The jedi on Wenathm III tried to tell you that but I understand people that have to see it for themselves first and I don't think I'd want to go on living either. It would be much worse if you have kids with her and from the look on your face, you do my friend. The King of Korriban has taken her as his wife and I know it hurts. I know it hurts your loving heart but we need to catch them. I know a way but it will take years. A lot of commitment, hard work."

William nodded and tears filled up in his eyes. A med bot came over and handed him a box of tissues. He wiped his face and sat up. "I've lost the will to live yes. The will to call her my wife is still there. I want to secretly bring her world to an end and make her the woman I married twenty years ago. I know that you have the power to take the force away from her and I will do whatever it takes to do so. When this is all done, I want a nice beach house on Naboo with my family and live happily ever after."

The grand master smiled at him and moved in closer. "A jedi commits his life to the order. You don't join to get revenge."

William moved closer to the jedi and got in her face.

"If you want the Queen of Korriban stopped, then you'll take my offer."

The grand master stood up and nodded. "Becoming a jedi isn't easy William and if you succeed it's a hard life. Hunting her down won't be easy either."

The man stood up, put on a robe shirt and could feel the burning pain fron the wound. It hurt and even worse, it hurt because his wife no longer cares for him. William faced and bowed to the jedi leader. She led him out of the infirmary and into a lift. He was going to be a jedi and help stop the wrath of his wife.

William went before the jedi council and spoke to them. They agreed to train him but he added another part to the deal.

"I want a new identity from the jedi. So that the sith or my wife cannot see me through the force...I want you to fake my death and send news to her so that she can see what she's done. Even though she's said that she doesn't care, I know she does and I want the jedi to send an investigator to crawl up her ass and find out any information about what happened. Maybe she can be saved."

A council master sitting behind William nodded and spoke up. "So you want us to play dumb with her and keep the sith thinking that she is the culprit."

William nodded and turned around. "I know she is the one who force pushed me out of the ship, but I want the jedi to act like they don't know who did it. Keep her on a leash while I do the rest."

The grand master nodded along with the rest of the council masters. "We will make your death a galaxy wide loss. I will invite the grand masters from the other temples, senators and even the chancellor will come. The King of Korriban will come as well and he will bring Ashley. I will appoint an investigator to follow her. Now go to your quarters William and I will have Master Varn come to collect you."

A jedi master spoke up and asked a question. "If she can't be saved William?"  
William stopped and turned around once again to speak to the jedi. "If she can't be saved from the sith, then I will kill her. That's something I will not hesitate to do. I cannot for the sake of the galaxy. The people of these planets, military, civilian and force users will not be able to withstand the wrath of the Sith once my Ashley has become engulfed with that madman. I will join you to more than help stop her Master jedi. I will join the Order and live the hard life to become a jedi and do my part to help bring those to justice and the innocent peace." The jedi smiled and bowed to William and motioned for him to go.

William was walking down a hallway of the Jedi Temple. He saw the doors to the room that he wished to enter but there were two soldiers guarding it. He grabbed his badge that the grand master gave him and showed it to them before trying to enter. They stopped him.  
"Sorry sir but you cannot enter here." The one guard said as William put away his ID. "I'm William Moreland and I demand that you let me in here!"

The guard once again shook his head and gave William the same explanation that he said before. "I'm sorry sir but this room is off limits to everyone, including you." William stepped forward, got in the guard's face as he stood at attention.

"What part of William Moreland do you not understand?!" The guards just stared at him as he lowered his hood. The guards finally stepped backward.  
William saw that they knew who he was and now he would use it to his advantage to get past them, he gave an evil smirk and grabbed the guard by the throat who was in front of him.

The other raised his rifle to William's cheek as he grabbed the other man's hand and crushed it, he yelled and dropped the weapon. This caught the attention of the jedi who stopped the training they were doing to enter the hallway to see what was going on.

Falling to his knees, the guard clenched his hand. Still squeezing the guard's throat, William applied even more force and began growling in anger. He stomped down hard on the man's other hand who was on the floor.

The guard's feet left the floor as the chancellor picked him up. Snarling at him, the wounded man from earth extended his arm and finally yelled out. "I find your lack of defense...stupid and weak!"  
He threw the guard across the hallway and into a wall, then grabbed the other and threw him on top of his companion.

William slung the weapon over his shoulder and opened the doors. The defeated guards slowly moved to try and keep him from entering. They now saw their senior entering the room and the doors closed behind him. The guards finally got up and composed themselves while walking toward the doors. They heard a flush sound and looked at each other in surprise. "That can't be what I think it was!" One said to the other who slowly shook his head.  
The doors slid open and William exited the room with a huge sign of relief on his face.

"I don't know who put you two idiots in charge of guarding the restroom, but when I contact your superiors and the jedi council about this, I got a good feeling that you will be guarding this room...forever!" he laughed and walked away.

The two wounded men stood at the doors and gazed into the room. "We've been guarding a... lavatory? Come on, let's head to the infirmary." One said to the other and the two men left the area. The jedi around the area could do nothing but laugh.

Chapter 3

Coruscant News  
Two days later

" ...This is a special report live from the Coruscant Jedi Temple where the council is investigating a murder of William Moreland, a very close friend to the jedi and the senate from Earth. Many jedi, senators and even the chancellor will be attending. Friends and family are encouraged to attend. Burial will follow the showing. The grand council has appointed an investigator after William was pushed out of a fighter ship and onto a metal pipe below killing him instantly. He leaves behind three children and a wife Ashley who's whereabouts are currently unknown. Any information regarding the case or the location of the family are asked to contact Master Tull of the jedi temple."

Coruscant Jedi Temple  
One Day Later

More than ten thousand jedi, senators, troopers and the Chancellor came to the funeral. The King of Korriban arrived as well and brought Ashley. They were dressed in black and brought their entourage as expected. William saw her from the second floor and his heart sank. It took all of his might to not jump down below and reveal himself to her. His master wrapped her arms around him from behind and whispered in his ear.

"If you're thinking of jumping down there apprentice and ruining everything we set up, we will lose many allies and this war with the sith will continue, now please compose yourself and get downstairs."

She let him go and he put on a mask to cover his face and followed the jedi down to join the others. retired Chancellor Samask walked to the center of the foyer and got the attention of everyone. He started with a story of how they met, how he helped the republic and gained respect from the troopers as well as the jedi. He then walked over and stood in front of the casket for a moment and then walked away. The others formed a line to do the same. One jedi stopped to bow to the man and was dressed like a pirate. He left a small gift, bowed again and walked away. The king and queen got closer while everyone was waiting to see their reaction. A few people ahead of them had stopped to leave flowers or trinkets behind. The king finally reached the body and gave a small nod and quickly walked away, went outside and lit up a cigarette.

The queen stopped in front of the body and ran her fingers across William's face. Tears began filling up in her eyes. She used the force and saw under his robes a large wound on the left side of his chest where he had fallen on a huge pipe. One that had taken his life when she force threw him out of her ship. She fought like hell to hold back her tears and tried not to cry. A jedi investigator came from behind to stand next to her. She turned to look at him and he did the same. He leaned in closer and whispered in her ear.

"William was my best friend and to see him killed like this makes me sick. Proves to me that his killer was a worthless coward. I wish I could find his wife and tell her the news. I know that she'd be destroyed and want justice."

The queen couldn't hold her tears back any longer and let out a breath and started to cry. The jedi handed her a tissue and patted her on the back. He knew what was going on but continued to play dumb. Tears streaked down her face and her makeup was running.

"Are you going to be okay ma'am? I'm wondering why you are crying over someone that you don't know. It makes me and the jedi very suspicious."

She turned to face William and then back to the investigator. He leaned in again and whispered to her. "Is there something you want to tell me about this? If there is, meet me on Wenathm in two days. Nod for yes or shake quick to the left for no."

The queen thought about it for a few minutes. She looked outside at her husband the king and at everyone staring at her. She thought about how he turned her to the darkside and into a mindless murderer. She looked at her body and remembered back to the beatings, the torture and sexual torture over the years. She wanted out and wanted the king to pay for it. Standing before her was the help she needed. She finished wiping her face off, composed herself and gave a fast nod to the jedi. Using the tissue to cover her face, she spoke.

"Yes."

She touched William's face one last time and left the temple, got into a shuttle with the king and left the planet. The investigator looked up at the grand master and gave a quick nod. It was done, the trap was set and the queen took the bait. Supreme Master Flame came from out of the shadows of the temple and smiled. He knew what was up and now it was time to go. The senators left and the jedi cleaned up the mess in the foyer.

Abandoned Jedi temple, Wenathm  
Two days later

Flame walked around the foyer and looked at the damage the temple had sustained from the last war with the sith. He saw a couple of old sith wanted posters hanging on a rock wall. The ceiling was gone and the tide was coming in. Outside he heard a ship getting closer and closer. He knew it was her and he motioned for his jedi to hide except for the investigator. Using the force, the investigator pushed an old landing pad out so the queen's shuttle could land on it. Flame listened to his senior advisor who sat in his fighter on an asteroid outside of the planet with a republic flight squad as backup watching for enemies. The entire planet was locked down with either jedi or republic forces.  
The jedi investigator stood on the edge of the landing pad as the queen's shuttle set down. The door slid open and she walked out. The jedi bowed and greeted her.

"Hello Mistress, how are you doing?" He asked as she approached him. "Fine thank you." She said and walked into the old temple. The investigator led the queen through the old temple. It wasn't anything she'd ever seen.  
"What happened here?" She asked as the investigator stopped. "There was a great war between the sith and jedi about two thousand years ago and they hit this temple. I don't know what happened to the jedi here but it was a slaughter. This was an apprentice temple, one that was mainly for training apprentices and younglings. After the sith hit it, none lived. So we stripped the building and moved on or so I was told. It happened before I was born."

Ashley felt a little sad after he told her about the children. For a moment as they walked through the temple she saw visions of them smiling and playing around with her own when they were little. He pointed to an open floor and force jumped up to it. She followed as the jedi ran up a long broken pipe, across an old tile floor section that crossed a ten meter gap to a lift. The electricity worked and the jedi let the queen enter first before entering. He swiped a card and pushed a button. The lift raced up at an incredible rate of speed. The windows of the lift were either cracked or broken. The jedi wondered if the queen would try and kill him....as she has done so many times in the past. He wasn't worried about it. His weapon was in a good hiding place as was hers. The view outside was bright as the lift raced through the clouds and was almost at it's destination at the top of the tower. She gazed outside and took a deep breath as the lift finally slowed and then stopped at the top. The jedi opened the door and let the queen out first as he followed. The two entered the council chambers and there were two chairs. He extended his arm for her to sit and he sat after her.

The investigator had a spy droid nearby to record their conversation. She took off her Terentetek skin coat and sat with her legs crossed. "So William is really dead?"

The jedi shook his head, "Yes he is really dead and yes I meant what I said when I said that the coward force pushed him out of a ship to his death below. He was my best friend and now he's gone." he said getting up from his chair and looking out of the window watching birds fly by. The queen got up and walked over to comfort him. She was his height and gave him a hug. He grabbed her and held tight as he leaned in and forceably kissed her. She pushed him away using the force but didn't attack him. Instead she read his mind using the force. She could believe that the jedi would stoop so low to try and fool her over her ex-husband's death. He was alive, she knew it and could feel it.

"He's not dead. This meeting is over." She said and started to leave. The investigator stood behind her and spoke.

"If you know it's true that he is alive, then why come?"

She stopped and turned around. "I'd like to see him."

The jedi scoffed and folded his arms. "After what you did to him. I highly doubt that he'd want to see you, let alone know of your existence or whereabouts. You degraded him, hurt him and left him to die. That's cowardly and pathetic on your part."

She activated a lightsaber from her belt quickly and held it under his chin. He didn't flinch or move at all. Instead he smiled.

"Your bullshit tactics, sith eyes, lightsabers, high class clothes and force powers don't scare me at all young lady. You are nothing more than Valkis's beautiful window dressing and when he's done with you, he'll throw you away in the trash can where you belong and replace you for better personel."

The queen lunged the red blade forward and the jedi disappeared from in front of her! Coming from behind her she heard a small whisper.

" Just because your a sith doesn't mean I'm stupid but go ahead and look for him my dear. I'll tell him that you're looking for him. I'm sure he'll be very happy to know that the woman he loved for so many years shoved him on the end of a pipe and like I've said before, you left him to die. Let's face it Queen Octa, you like your husband, don't care for anyone but yourself and one day that will be your undoing. I just hope that William wakes up and sees you for what and who you truly are instead of who you were. Because if he could see what I see in you over the last ten years, I would be utterly destroyed!" 

The voice ended and left her there alone in the destroyed jedi temple. She looked around and saw that the table and chairs had vanished. The queen reached into her belt, grabbed a comlink and pushed a button that summoned a shuttle to her location. 

JSF Office  
Jedi Temple, Coruscant

Flame and Eric entered the nearest hangar on the west side of the temple. Inside there were a few hundred pods that were picked up by the jedi and their allies in space or on planets. They had already started identifying them. The men and women moved aside as Eric entered and began reading the names on the pods. Many hours passed and the jedi were fighting sleep when some names came up that Eric recognized.

"John Smith, Patrick Delieto, Sean Connaughton, Sterling Clark, Wyatt Baker, Ken Herbert and Joe Mignano. I don't know the rest of them but the republic soldiers will help them find their families and take everyone off of the missing list."

The men were given a meal and some much needed sleep before Eric met with them for a briefing in the JSF office. "I want to welcome each one of you. A couple of things I want to tell you before you are okay to be released is that in this galaxy, generally we are immortal...we cannot die."

The seven men smiled at each other, exchanged a few looks and words and let Eric continue. "One last thing is factions. Jedi, Sith, Bounty Hunters, Republic and Empire soldiers, etc. Once you pick your faction you will automatically learn all skills needed for that. Also one last thing before your release. For those that want to join the Jedi, Supreme Master Flame is standing outside of this room waiting. There are shuttles waiting for the Sith, one for the Empire, and one for the Bounty Hunters. If you wish to join the Republic, stay and speak to me. You are free to leave my friends and may the Force be with you!"

The men walked out of the office and met with the supreme master jedi, Flame. He tended to the four remaining men and Wyatt followed Eric as he led two others to the shuttles. Eric turned to Sterling and spoke. "There are currently two planets that train Bounty Hunters my friend. Mandalore and Tatooine but the choice is yours. Tell the pilot where you want to go and he will take you."

Sterling walked to the shuttle, got in and Eric watched as the vehicle took off slowly from the pad. It entered a ship in space and went into hyperspace. Joe turned to Eric and Wyatt and smiled. "You don't need to lead me anywhere my old friend. I know where to go and who to speak to, soon I'll be it's leader!" Joe said laughing as he ran to the shuttle. Eric shook his head and whispered to himself, "If you only knew my friend...if you only knew." He and Wyatt turned and entered the hangar. They got into a jedi stealth fighter and flew out of the temple. Joe's shuttle went into hyperspace as Eric set the coordinates and didn't wait to clear the planet's gravational pull. He pulled back on the lever and the ship went into hyperspace. Eric got up and walked back to speak to Wyatt. He handed him a black robe and went to change into his. He walked out of the office and looked out of the window to see their ship pull alongside Joe's shuttle. Stars and planets raced by as the two vehicles flew to their destination side by side. Wyatt stood in front of the hooded-black robed man as he introduced himself.

"I am the Emperor also known as Darth Veyrax. The true dark lord and leader of the Sith. Valkis is nothing more than a window dressing." Wyatt kneeled in front of the Sith and bowed his head. "I want to be a student of the Sith."  
The dark lord shook his head, "No... you will be my student!" Darth Veyrax placed his hand on the young man's head and closed his eyes. Using the dark side of the force, he searched for a name... but not any name. One that would put fear into everyone that spoke it.

"From now on my apprentice, you shall be known as Darth Death...Rise!" The Emperor said walking away as the new sith lord stood up. As soon as he got up, an odd feeling hit him like a ton of bricks and he fell to the floor. Pain ran through his body and the Emperor smiled.

"Yes that's the feeling I was speaking of young one! In time it will pass and you will have no need to train. You will know everything and then we will begin!"

CHapter 4

Coruscant, Senate Building (Present Day)

The Senate was in session to welcome a new planet to the Republic. Chancellor Quel stood to introduce the planet's leaders. Roars of welcome and of disapproval as a woman stood and walked to the podium. She was dressed in black robes, long black hair. A very tall and beautiful woman with golden ancient terentatek skull heeled boots.

"May I present Queen Octa...of Korriban."

He smiled as he bowed to her than took his seat. The entire Senate stood and shouted obscenities at both the queen and the chancellor...with the exception of a few senators. Everyone was yelling and began throwing trash at them. The queen smiled and waved a little before motioning the planet's senator to step forward. The senators from Naboo, Tatooine, Wenathm III and Frexcure got up and left. Before she addressed the Senate she whispered to the senator.

"Contact Zilax, tell him that we are ready."

The senator nodded and returned to his seat. He pulled a holoprojector from his pocket and turned it on. A hooded image appeared. The queen blocked what the senator was doing as he nodded to the being.

"For the first time my lord in the history of Korriban, I am proud to announce that--"

"Get to the point alien." The man spoke as the senator stuttered to find what he was going to say.

"Queen Octa is ready and we are now a planet of the Republic!"

The hooded image disappeared from the holoprojector and the senator put it back in his pocket and once again stood and approached the queen. Standing behind her as she began to speak, the tall Muun breathed into her ear and tried to speak. Unknowning to the senate she called on to the force and froze the entire senate and silenced the alien as well. She held up her hand to the chancellor and turned to speak to the senator of Korriban.

"I didn't ask to be interrupted alien. You are here to assist me and Korriban, no more. I know of Zilax's intentions and I asked you to contact him, not to huff and puff in my ear."

She squeezed his throat a little and then released the Muun, she lowered her hand and turned to face the chancellor.

"We thank the chancellor and the senate for inviting us to finally join the Republic. If anyone ever needs any help, we would be happy to assist them."

Coruscant: Senate Building  
(12 hours later)

Queen Octa and recently elected senator Oly of Korriban stroll down a hallway.

"I've met the chancellor already, been to his morning meeting, breakfast with his personal choice of senators."

The queen stopped and gave the Muun an evil look. "Personal choice of who?"

Oly stepped forward and felt the queen's hands. Her palms were soft as he raised her sleeves up revealing something he was familiar with. Ancient sith tattoos that ran around her wrist and up her right arm.

"So what was that speech about not knowing who the sith are when you are supporting their ancient religion on your body? If they find out why you're really here, You're dead."

She jerked away from the senator, pulled up her sleeves showing off the artwork on her arms and then pulled them down.

"I'm dead? Only me? If the Republic learns of our true plans it won't just be me. They will kill your fat ass as well."

She hesitated for a moment while revealing to him all of her tattoos. "That's none of your business Oly, what they describe and where they come from does not concern you. Our job is to prepare the Republic for war and make sure they fail. My sith tattoos have nothing to do with it."

They entered her offices and stood on the balcony. The wind picked up and blew threw the queen's hair, revealing more sith tattoos behind her ears and around her neck. Oly turned and walked away shaking his head.

"I will kill you first." She said under her breath.

The senator climbed into a shuttle and returned to his apartment. Two guards stood at attention outside of the door as the senator entered. A grand room before him awaited his attention. Lights on the floor illuminated as he walked over the red carpet and sat down on a bantha fur-covered couch. He grabbed a pillow and fell asleep.  
He woke early, dressed and ate at his desk. A hologram appeared before him. He bowed his head quickly.

"Senator Aaak, we have a big problem. The Queen isn't who she seems to be."

Outside of the building some distance away a ship appeared. The pilot zoomed in and saw both the senator and senator Aaak of Tatooine on a holo. The two gentlemen were not very far away from each other. A holo appeared and the pilot bowed his head to it.

"Master. I have the target in my sights but there is another problem. He is speaking to Senator Aaak of Tatooine."

The hooded figure didn't move. "Very interesting young one." he paused for a moment. "When his conversation is finished, kill him. I will deal with the other problem."

The hologram disappeared and the pilot returned to his mission.

"If the Queen finds out about this conversation I'm dead."

The hologram nodded. "Don't worry, this place is heavily guarded and the jedi Temple isn't far away. You have nothing to fear here my friend."

The conversation was over. The holoprojector shut off and the senator of Korriban sat back in his chair and breathed out heavily, he was nervous.

In the ship the pilot saw the man relaxed in his chair and pushed a black button on his console. Two missiles were fired from the vessel and the ship flew away. It blended in with the morning traffic and disappeared.  
The senator spun his chair around to look out of the window and saw them coming. His eyes opened wide as the missiles broke through the large glass window. One of them went into his torso and pulled his body through the desk, across the room and into a wall where it exploded, killing the senator instantly. The upper part of the building shook violently.

Senator Aaak knew what had happened and quickly left his office. The door locked behind him as he left. Four guards ran over to escort him to a shuttle outside. Once inside, the shuttle headed for space. Racing upward the guards checked the small vessel for safety. Everything was okay. The two pilots got the vehicle into space and headed toward a republic transport. Senator Aaak was uneasy. He frantically looked out of the windows.

"Please sir sit down!" A guard said as the scared senator was still moving around the back of the shuttle.

"I cannot and will not until we are safe in that transporter! So don't tell me what to do!"

Another guard entered a room where the senator was and placed his hand on the scared man's shoulder. He calmed a little as the guard spoke.

"No one will get to you here sir." he said reassuring the senator." He patted the man on his back and shook his hand with his other. "Like I said sir, no one will get to you...except me!"

The senator looked at him face to face as his eye color changed to red. He let go of the guard's hand and froze. The guard dropped his arm down and let a hilt slide out from inside his sleeve. He grabbed and activated it, gave an evil smile and thrust the weapon through the senator's chest into his heart. He called onto the force and threw the other guard into the shuttle's wall, killing him instantly.  
He force ran forward to the cockpit, grabbed the two pilots and slammed their heads together. They fell to the floor and didn't move. The guard placed timed explosives throughout the shuttle and guided it to the large transporter. Once inside he used stealth and speed to get to another ship and fled the transporter. He followed the gigantic ship as it entered hyperspace and raced to Tatooine.

The queen met with her husband Valkis, the King of Korriban by hologram. Once again he temped her further to the darkside. "Hello my love, I've learned a truth but I must tell you that the only reason the jedi brought your people here is so they could control you and use your powers for their sick, twisted plans and something else too horrible to mention but once again I must. My spies in the jedi temple have contacted me and have proof that the jedi found your family...and murdered them." Queen Octa shut off the holoprojector. Her assistants ran out of the room and shut the door. She fell to the floor crying. Valkis smiled from across the galaxy and put his next plan into play.

Hours later the queen opened her eyes. Still sitting on the floor, she thought of the senator of Korriban and closed her eyes. Oly was getting ready for bed. Was just getting into bed and turned off the lights when it hit him. His windpipe closed shut and he gasped for air. He fell on the floor while she used the force and enlarged his heart. Bigger and bigger it got until...it exploded and he rolled over onto his back and drowned in his own blood.

"One down and one more to go." She said and got up to work on number two.

Coruscant: Jedi Temple: Ancient Library (Present Day)

The grand master jedi passed away in her sleep and after two hundred years, the jedi council decided to elect a new one. Supreme Grand Master Mizzla was voted in as the new leader of the jedi. Everyone in the temple congratulated the new leader except the jedi librarian. He was stuck in the archives for more than fifteen years doing the former grand master's dirty work. Now there was a new master

Matt sat at his desk looking through old files and erasing them when he came across a new file.

"New Jedi Rules." 

Matt read aloud then clicked on the file and read it. He came to the end and shook his head and re read the rules again.

"This is the end of the jedi. This will start a war and all because of old dumbass Aryz's brain. I could use that to my advantage. I wish I could leave."

An unknown sound could be heard on the other side of the library. He got up, activated his weapon and walked slowly towards the noise. As it got louder Matt walked more cautiously. He heard a tapping then what sounded like a scratching noise. He now stood at the end of the library and in front of a tall book shelf. The noise now shook the rear section of the room and had Matt's mind running wild.

"Who is there?" he asked.

The noise stopped, the shaking stopped for a moment, then resumed. Matt used the force and pulled the tall shelf off of the wall then slammed it against the wall. It threw books, scrolls and paper everywhere. The shelf was now a pile of wood and metal laying on the floor. Matt smiled as the sounds stopped. He stood still for a few minutes waiting for it to start again. The jedi deactivated his weapon and walked over to inspect the wall. He meditated for a few minutes to see what was on the other side. Still nothing. Discouraged and tired, Matt turned around and walked back to his desk. Once again he saw the new rules and read them aloud.

"New Rules of the Jedi.

Rule One. Attachment is now forbidden. All Jedi who are married or dating will have to end their relationships or leave.

Rule Two. All Sith artifacts will be kept away from all Jedi. Sith history will no longer be taught.

Rule Three. All Jedi will carry a lightsaber and attend regular classes, whether they need them or not.

Rule Four. All alcohol and exotic foods are now forbidden.

Rule Five. Possessions are now forbidden except your lightsaber and one color. Blue, green, and yellow will be the only collors allowed.

Rule Six. All females must not show any skin or wear any revealing or suggestive garments.

Rule Seven. All padawans will be knighted only after Trials administered by the council and directly approved by Grand Master Aryz.

Rule Eight. Every master MUST take a padawan. 

Rule Nine. Everyone will treat each other with respect. (They will address everyone as Master or Padawan)

Rule Ten. Anyone who withholds information from the Council will be imprisoned or executed.

Rule Eleven. All fallen, rogue, and dark jedi will be killed, all jedi who bring harm on others will be executed on sight.

Rule Twelve. 

Anyone who refuses to abide by these laws will be stripped from rank, stripped by the Force and executed."

Matt quickly checked to see if he had access to change the rules or delete them. It was too late, the rules had already been entered into the master computer and the jedi's leader was planning on reading them to the temples of the galaxy within a week. He ran to Master Aryz's quarters to speak with him but he was outside of the library with the council. They spoke with Matt as he was ordered to move from the ancient place and into a regular room. They sealed the room as the librarian was moved to a regular room.

"One question Master Aryz before you leave for the evening. When will I be able to take the Trials to become a master?" 

Mizzla stared at the floor and rubbed his chin. The other jedi stood around him in a circle while the little master decided his future. He began to shake his head and frown. 

"Too old you are to take the Trials Matt. Dead is Master Drill. Told us of that you did not. Banished from the Jedi Order you will be."

Matt stood in front of the old jedi master. "It's not my fault, it's yours!" Matt said to Aryz who's eyes widened.

"I was sent here for a month not ten years! It's not my fault that Master Drill fell off a ladder, died and his body disappeared. No you don't care about that and that new list of yours...it's madness! You want to ban me? Go ahead!"

He used the Force and took away Matt's weapon and his utility belt. He was left standing there with his clothes. Aryz summoned the temple guards to escort him out of the building. Matt's mouth opened wide and he quickly moved over to defend his honor. The short jedi grand master held up his hand and shook his head.

"Hear of this I do not want young Matt. Made my mind up about this I have, sad I am for you padawan. Goodbye."

From within the deep recesses of Matt's mind and body. All of the work that he did for the jedi. All of the sacrifices, everything that he had done...was gone. The temple was no longer his home and the jedi were no longer his family. The group of knights that stood with Master Aryz snickered and laughed. Matt was so upset that he studied each person carefully. The old master was gone and he and the group remained.

Matt pulled his hood over his head and gave an evil smile to the group of jedi. Lightning streaked across the sky outside as thunder roared. In the background the temple guards were coming to see Matt out of the temple. They also carried all of his belongings in a brown cloth bag. The banished jedi pointed his finger at each and every one of the jedi and gave his promise.

"Since you like to laugh and make fun of me...I will see each one of you very soon at the end of my lightsaber!"

Using the force, he grabbed his bag from the man and left the temple ahead of the guards. The jedi felt his hatred for them and also sensed a force other than the light beginning to grow in him. Now they were worried for their lives and ran to Aryz for his help.

Matt stood outside and said nothing as he was kicked out of his home. It began to storm and rain very hard. The jedi started to walk away when he saw a shuttle land on the platform outside of the temple. A tall woman got out and walked over to Jos. She bowed as the young man stood still.

"Aren't you going to bow in return? That's what Jedi do."

Soaking wet, the former jedi shook his head. "I'm not a jedi anymore, I've been banished."

The woman smiled and walked closer to the young man. She ran her fingers through his hair and down the side of his face.

"I know all about you Matt. My master sent me to help you by giving you these."

She motioned him inside the shuttle. He followed her and stood inside the door.

"Put these robes on, they are water proof, lightweight and can carry an enormous amount of weight. Those boots are the same. Lightweight and will keep you dry."

She led him to a small room to change. While inside she pulled two hilts from her tunic and held them in her hand. He changed quickly and stepped out of the room. The shuttle flew around the temple.

"My master wanted me to give you these and wants to know if you can sneak back into the ancient library?"

Matt nodded and took the hilts that she gave him. He looked over them both and hooked them on his belt.

"Red and black crackle colored hilts. A gift from my master and they are more powerful than any jedi blade." He looked up at her as the shuttle returned to the landing pad. The sealed section of the ancient library holds items that we need. Holocrons that go back almost a million years. Get them and meet me on Korriban."

Matt left the shuttle and didn't look back. He pulled the hood over his head and walked back to the temple and entered. No one saw him or noticed anything at all. He made his way down to the library and the front doors were sealed. Looking around he saw no other way in except a vent that was about fifty meters from the floor. The young man force jumped up and scaled up the wall to the vent, he activated his new lightsaber and burned through the plate to get inside. He scanned around the library and jumped down to the floor. He read about it's true size from the map and letter the mysterious woman gave him.

He decided to uncover the rest of the space to see what the council was really hiding. Turning around he went to the end of the hallway and went around the corner. Using his lightsaber he burned a hole into the covered wall and lightly pulled the blade up, around the top and down the other side. Calling on the force he pulled the door out of it's cavity and placed it against the wall.

Matt summoned a ball of light and force threw it above him. The ball journeyed upward and traveled quite a distance. He waited a few moments until finally the light hit the ceiling and illuminated the entire room. Jos threw more around the large room until it was well lit. Ancient tapestries and paintings hung from the walls as the master librarian strolled around looking at everything the jedi hid.

Hours and hours flew by as Matt knocked down wall after wall and found new materials, studies and millions upon millions of years of information. He mapped out everything as he went along. Matt came to the last section of the library and sensed a large disturbance in the force. He carefully burned through the wall and entered slowly. He laughed and felt victorious as he spoke one word.

"Holocrons!"

For hours all he did was pack the holocrons and any other information into his bag. It was of magic that he had never seen before but continued to use in his favor. Hunger hit him hard and he finally decided to take a break and go eat. It was midnight when he arrived into the cafeteria and got something to eat. A man saw him sitting across the gigantic room and went over to him.

"Matt! I haven't seen you in years! What have you been up to?" he said grabbing him off of the bench and giving him a big hug.

"It's me John!" he yelled. "John Qam!" Matt wrestled out of his grip and straightened his tunic. "Where have you been?" he asked so happy to see him.

"I'm the Master Librarian in the Ancient Great Library." he said as John smiled and nodded at him.

"I'll be a master soon. I'm still the apprentice of Master Skye."

Matt heard that name and quickly thought back ten years to that fateful day between he and Carn. It was Skye's lightsaber that he used to stop his adversary. He stared off and looked at the floor when John began waving his hand in front of his face.

"Hey, you awake?" he said looking at Matt in wonder. The librarian finally came to and smiled at John and nodded.

"Yeah I'm okay. Just haven't heard Master Skye's name in a long time and it brought an old thought to my mind but I'll be fine."

John motioned to his friend to sit down and he sat across from him. "You eat and I'll talk." he started laughing as Matt began shoveling food in his mouth.

"So what does a young man of your position do Matt?" John asked while his friend played with his long hair.

"Well for the last ten years I've sorted through ancient scrolls and books. Boring stuff really." Matt wondered off again and John sensed something was wrong.

"I see that something is tugging at you. Otherwise you wouldn't be staring off into space everytime you talk to me."

Matt slowly looked up at him and nodded.

" I was close to being Master Drill's apprentice but he kept nagging and scolding me constantly in the library. You're not doing this right, you're not doing that right. This stuff isn't folded the correct way or something else." He said rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Something is changing in this temple and it isn't good!"

John looked at Matt seriously, "What do you know?" he asked.

Matt looked around the cafeteria and leaned in close as John followed.

"What I have to say cannot leave this room. If the council finds out then I'll know you told them and that would be very disappointing, disrespectful and might even start a war from within the temple itself."

John nodded at him and raised his right arm. "I swear that I will not tell anyone old friend."

He nodded and began to tell him everything that he knew.

"As you know Carn and I used to fight all the time and we got caught. We were sent before the council and he somehow took a lightsaber from Master Fea and killed her along with eight jedi guards."

Matt stopped to see the look on John's face who was still interested in what he had to say, he motioned him to continue.

"I took Master Skye's lightsaber and killed Carn. Soon after I was sent to the old library and was forgotten about. I was supposed to be there for a month. I've been there for ten years and the only place I can go is to get new robes once a day, to shower and to eat. Master Drill was on a ladder about four years ago and fell off one night breaking his neck. By the time I got to him he was dead and his body disappeared."

John sat straight up, stretched and leaned back down. "So all you found was his lightsaber and robes? he whispered.

Matt shook his head and smiled, "Let me ask you another question before I come back to that one. Aryz has been the grand master here for about two hundred years, something like that?"

John looked around the room in deep thought for a few seconds and returned his attention back to Matt.

"No he's about thirty thousand years old years old and I think he's been the grand master here for about two thousand years if I'm not mistaken but I can find out."

Matt nodded and reached into a pocket of his robe. "This is a map of the original Jedi Library." he said unfolding the map. A master walked by smiling and the two jedi folded up the document and hid it under their hands. They got up from the table and John walked over to Matt.

"Can you show me what you found?" he asked as Matt gave it some thought for a minute before turning around and gave his friend a quick nod.  
The two jedi took the elevator to the deepest depths of the temple and spoke on the way.

"I asked about Aryz's age and leadership due to what I'm about to show you."

They entered the library and walked through to the back where he showed John what he found. He opened the map and began to describe it to John.

"The section that I work in is very small but when you enter through here." He said leading the jedi into the blocked up library. John's eyes opened in amazement.

"Wow! This place is huge! I can't believe that the council just covered it up. Have you ever seen anything else like this before?"

John walked over to a shelf and grabbed a book while Matt carefully inspected another shelf nearby. His friend read the book of contents and looked up at him.

"This is a book about the Sith and so is this one." he pointed at the book next to it. He placed them back and used the force to jump to the second floor.  
Time flew by as John looked around the old library while Jos entered secret rooms and used the force to turn on some old lights. He walked around the rooms in awe and inspected the labels of each and every piece of sith artifacts.

"Darth Xonith, Lord Waax." he said laughing at a few of the Sith lord names.

He went through many labels and saw that most of them were locked in clear boxes and stacked on top of each other. He turned and went into the middle room. As soon as he entered, a circle on the floor began to glow red. Jos was going to enter but then remembered that John was near. He stepped out and the glow on the floor disappeared. He ran to where John was and jumped up to the second floor and force ran across the library to a light up ahead. His friend was asleep on the floor. Books were holding up his left arm as he snored.  
Matt stopped and looked as an unknown voice whispered in his ear.

"He is asleep young jedi. Come to the secret room once again...I have something to show you!"

Matt got anxious and his heart started to race as he turned around to walk back. He heard the voice once again.

"He will remain asleep until I wake him and no one will know. The choice is yours young one."

Matt thought back to the day that the council said that he would be there for a month and it's been more than ten years. He was tired of being kept in the dark and secluded, tired of not being recognized as a jedi of better importance and this was something that he was going to do. He made up his mind and decided to go. Jos force ran across the library and leapt over the side rail. An unknown power lightly brought him to the floor below. He walked to the back of the library and entered the holocron rooms. The doors slid shut behind him and locked.

"I can see into your mind young one. I know why you are here. Why they kept you hidden here and why these rooms are off limits. I have waited many years for you to arrive Matt. Now here you stand before me. Right now as I speak, the republic is crumbling. The Jedi are dying and will soon take the Sith with them if we don't get these artifacts to a safe place."

Matt nodded and stood in the center of the glowing circle and asked a question. "Why would the Sith be dying along with the Jedi?"

"As of now the Sith have no leadership. Everyone in the galaxy is fighting to be the next Emperor. We need to act now before the Sith become another story in this library."

"I see, but I must ask two more questions my Lord." The librarian asked. "One. Why me? Two. Who are you?"

"Kneel in the circle young one." The unknown voice commanded. Matt did as he was told and kneeled.

"You are chosen because you are wise in both the light and the dark arts. You have no ties to anyone in this temple. No friends, family or ever will have. To get rid of them would be no problem nor would you have any remorse. The answer to your second question young one. I am Valkis, the King of Korriban, and I need your help."

Matt's heartbeat quickened and then slowed. He didn't know who Valkis was and now he is standing before one of the greatest Sith lords in history! "I am ready to begin my transformation to the dark side my master."

The hologram stepped forward and spoke, "I will finish your training in the dark arts my apprentice. From now on, your name is Darth Rail."

Darth Rail stood up, bowed his head to his master and spoke. "Together my lord, we will destroy the republic!"

CORUSCANT: JEDI TEMPLE COUNCIL CHAMBERS (PRESENT DAY)

The council was finishing up the day's meetings when master Aryz felt a tremor in the force and fell to the floor. The other eleven gathered around and helped him up.

"Go to the ancient library we must! An old sith has taken young Matt. Destroy him we must!"

Master Skye looked at the grand master in wonder. "Master, Matt is no longer a jedi. For reasons unknown you banished him from the Order. He is no longer one of us."

Aryz slammed his cane to the floor and got the attention of the council. "He may no longer be one of us but the sith is trying to bring him to them. Fight for him we will!"

The council gathered together and headed to the ancient library but it was too late. John Smith ran into Darth Rail and was wounded. Master Skye ran to his aid and took him to the infirmary. Up from the stairs came the newly christened dark lord. He snapped his fingers and the entire temple's power shut off. The council activated their lightsabers as Darth Rail turned to face them. He was greatly outnumbered but didn't care. Out from the bag he carried, the dark lord grabbed a handful of crystals and threw them at the jedi. The council backed away as an ancient magic was unleashed on them.

"Hell hounds!" Master Flyiis yelled as the jedi took their defensive stances. Darth Rail ran for the door as guards tried surrounding him. He dropped the bag and shot lightning from one hand as he force pushed the jedi out of the way with the other. The dark lord got out of the building safely but that was only the beginning. The hellhounds were finally defeated but took a few jedi with them. Master Aryz's was bitten on his arm and Master Flyiis was killed along with two padawans. All eight of the jedi guards were killed and the dark lord escaped.

Outside of the temple Darth Rail force ran toward the landing platform. The jedi were alerted to his presence and began to chase him down. A shuttle hovered overhead as the dark lord force jumped up inside and handed the bag of artifacts to the woman.

"Here you go, take those to your master while I deal with these jedi."

She grabbed his arm and tried to pull him inside.

"You need to come with me!" She yelled as the jedi got closer. Darth Rail smiled and pulled himself free of her grasp.

"I am a Dark lord of the Sith now, not a worthless politician. I am the Master and you and your servants are now my servants! Now take that to the King."

She stood up and gave him a funny look as he smiled at her and jumped out of the shuttle. The jedi gathered underneath while the dark lord fell to them. Seconds before hitting the ground he used the force and punched the concrete walkway. A massive shockwave blasted the group of jedi into their allies from more than fifty meters away. Some died, most got severely hurt. The dark lord refused to retreat and begun to attack the jedi as more poured from the temple. It was a hard fight to get clear of but he didn't care. One after another fell to their death as Darth Rail used his shockwave and lightning attacks on the jedi.

Master Aryz stood at the entrance and ordered the jedi to retreat. They moved back as the old grand master walked out to the dark lord. He looked around at all of his dead friends. He arrived and tried to talk to the former jedi.

"Murdered a lot of jedi you have today Lord Rail and for what? To be accepted by the sith? Destroy you today we will!"

He said pointing his finger. Aryz was almost ready to give the signal to attack when the dark lord put his hands behind his back and stepped forward. The others stayed back and kept their distance when he spoke.

"Many years ago I struck down Carn to protect you from him and this is the thanks I get? I took my punishment quietly and got left in the ancient library for more than ten years you forgetful worm! Master Drill died from a fall off of a ladder, his body disappeared and I get blamed for it? I was forbidden from leaving and all of this is my fault? No, it's yours. You pushed me away, treated me like a prisoner and kept me in the center of the temple doing your work for you. Well now it's my turn!"

Darth Rail grabbed his lightsaber as the King and Queen of Korriban arrived. They hit the grand master and the jedi with a force greater than anything the apprentice used. He destroyed every jedi outside and sent Master Aryz flying through the great doors. He landed hard on the marble floor and lie motionless. The sith boosted his apprentice inside the shuttle that still hovered above and it flew away. Aryz spent three days under the special care of the jedi healers in the temple infirmary.

Coruscant: Jedi Temple (1 week later)

John Smith woke and sat up in his bed. He was in his room and Matt wasn't around. He dressed quickly and ran to down to the secret library. Inside the room he found hundreds of jedi searching around.

John couldn't believe his eyes and walked over to his desk to look at all of the scrolls neatly bundled up and placed in a box. All of his books were put away. John walked over to the end of the library and rounded the corner. Nothing. No cutaway entrance. Nothing. He turned and walked back to Master Tiian.

"Where are the Sith books? The hidden rooms?"

Aryz looked up from a book at John like he didn't know what he was talking about.

"Sith books? What Sith books and hidden rooms? I don't know what you're talking about."

John looked up from the book that the new librarian was reading and shook his head.

"Don't lie to me, I know of all the hidden rooms and books in here. Don't make me go look for myself."

He said walking to the place he thought was the entrance and pulled his lightsaber from his belt. John turned his weapon on and a bright green glow shone in the darkness. He shoved the blade into the wall and nothing happened. He tried to drag it up and down and got nothing once again. John deactivated the weapon and looked at Jos who shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't look at me, I have no idea what you are doing or why you're blade isn't powerful enough to cut through the marble. I told you that I have no idea what you are doing and that you are wasting your time as well."

John didn't want to believe that. He walked around the room looking for flaws in the walls and ceilings. The giant pillars and old bookshelves. The master librarian walked over to his desk and pushed a button on the side of it. A few moments later Masters Vax and Skye arrived in the library.

"Thank you masters for coming. I don't have any idea why John is in here tearing up my work. Master Aryz asked me to straighten up the place and I did but this is ridiculous! If you don't do something fast, he is going to set this library on fire!"

The two masters ran over to John who was frantically throwing things on the floor with one hand and using his lightsaber to check the wall. Matt stood back and smiled while Master Vax grabbed him and tried to pull him away. He was using the force to change himself into an old master. John turned around and punched Master Skye in the face, knocking him to the floor and kept swinging. The temple guards arrived and restrained John, took away his weapon and hauled him away. Matt ran over to help Master Skye up off the floor and brushed him off.

"Are you okay Master?"

Master Skye nodded and staggered out of the old library. Master Vax followed and the doors shut behind him. Matt began laughing as he grabbed his large cloth bag and returned to the secret section of the library. Using the force, he pushed a huge bookshelf away and entered the secret room. Soon he left the temple and entered a ship nearby that took him to an abandoned building in the Industrial Sector of Coruscant. Through the next few nights he made trips back to the temple for the rest of the Sith artifacts.

John was confined to the infirmary for a week. When he got out he returned to the library to meet with Jos. The ancient library was closed. He knew in his heart that there was something of interest inside and he was going to find out.

Ilum: Jedi Temple Training Center (Present Day)

A young jedi awoke and saw the time, she was late and scrambled to get dressed before her friend left the temple on an urgent mission. Running through the huge hallways for the hangar, a few jedi noticed that she wasn't quite ready to begin her day and started reminding her of forgetfullness.

"You dropped your outer robe!"

One jedi yelled as she turned around quickly and ran back to get it. She was getting tired and couldn't afford to get left behind. Running up the stairs she was nearly at the top when she heard a clank clank clank.

"What the hell now?"

She whispered as she looked over the railing and saw her hilt rolling down the stairs in the other direction. She was getting very impatient and called on the force to get the weapon. It shot up quickly and in a matter of seconds it was in her hand. She accidently activated it and turned around. Her blue blade lit up the area as she swung fast to place it on her belt and almost took the heads off of a group of padawans running in the other direction.

"Hey! Watch it clumsy!" One girl yelled.

"Geez are you a Sith in training or what?!" Another one said.

She ignored them and entered the hangar. Force running she about ran into her friend who used the force to stop her.

"I wasn't going to leave without you Amy." He said as the jedi slowly walked over and sat on a set of stairs. Sweat poured down her face as she tried to catch her breath.

"Looks like you could use some more training in the running department of jedi skills. Would you like to take a run around Ilum before we leave?"

She gave her friend a quick evil look that clearly meant no. He helped her built friend to her feet while laughing.

"Let's go my friend, we're off to Coruscant to the Council and then on a very important mission."

Amy gave her friend a worried look. "If you know of this mission then why are we going home?"

The jedi master held up a holo with the face of an old acquaintance. Amy knew that face as well and said no more. The Ilum council stood in the hangar as the two jedi boarded it.  
The senior master jogged over to the ship, bowed to both of the jedi. The two jedi bowed back and moved away from the ship as the engines started.

"Goodbye my friends, good luck on this mission and return safely." he said moving away. The ship left the temple and headed into outer space.

"Supreme Grand Master Flame chose the best Sith hunters with those two." One jedi said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Yes my friends, Master Kii and Amy Moreland are the very best!"

Coruscant: Jedi Temple Council Chambers (1 Day Later)

Jedi Knight John Smith stood before Supreme Grand Master Flame as he scolded him for being in the ancient library.

"Sealed up that place is. No longer do you and Matt need to be in there, woke up an ancient evil you two have."

John's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. He grabbed at his chest and staggered to one of the empty council chairs and sat down. The short jedi master got up and walked over to John.

"Hard to believe and it is my fault too. Left him down there I shouldn't have. Now, corrupted he is."

The young jedi stood up and looked at the grand master and wiped his eyes.

"Yeah corrupted he is because of you and now we or better yet I have to hunt him down." he said leaving the council chambers. He reached the entrance when master Aryz spoke.

"Master Buroc and Delpa Gival are on their way from the temple on Ilum. Why don't you join them?"

John said nothing or turned around. Tears filled up in his eyes as he gazed out of the windows. The rainy season had finally hit and with a vengeance. He got up and walked away and ignored the little master. The lift door opened and standing in front of him was the two jedi that Aryz had just mentioned. John tried stepping aside and let them walk by. Delpa grabbed John and motioned him to follow them into the council chambers. They entered the council chambers and was followed. Aryz told the two jedi that they had another investigator. The two jedi walked over and introduced themselves to John. He did the same and the grand master bid them farewell and good luck. Seaco stood in front of master Aryz.

"More to say have you master Buroc?"

The jedi nodded and spoke, "Yes master, my investigation team is all masters and if John and Delpa are both knights. I would like them to both be promoted so that if we need to rely on any temple help throughout the galaxy, they wouldn't need to be held down by that rank."

The grand master laughed out loud as the others did as well. He motioned the two jedi to stand before him. "The council hereby promotes you both to the rank of Master...when finished this mission is!"

They bowed to the grand master who gave both of them a satchel. The three masters left the chambers and began their search for clues to finding and destroying Darth Rail.

Killing Fields, Korriban (1 day later)

Darth Rail stepped off of the shuttle inside a large cave housed in the mountains and was met by the Queen of Korriban and her Muun assistant. Already the dark side was speaking to him. He listened and let it flow through him.

Octa bowed to the dark lord and led him to the entrance of the sith temple. Two hooded men stood nearby and waited for them to enter. The doors opened and the party entered.

"Darth Rail this is my master Zylax and his apprentice Raxx." Octa introduced them to the new dark lord. They bowed as did he. The ghost of the great sith lord spoke to him at that very moment and said three words.

"Kill them both!" 

The dark lord didn't need to be told again. He grabbed his lightsaber, activated it and rammed it through the apprentice's throat. He dropped to the floor as the master force pushed Rail back for him to grab his weapon. The new dark lord raised his hand and shot lightning from his fingers. The master couldn't block it fast enough with his lightsaber. The shockwave sent the bright red blade into the master's head cutting it in half. The lifeless body was blasted across the room and embedded into the wall.

Darth Rail turned his attention to Queen Octa and her servant. She knew what that meant and said nothing. Instead she did the one thing she could to guarantee her life wasn't over for the moment. She removed her hooded dress robe revealing the ancient sith tattoos covering her body, fell to her knees and bowed to the dark lord. The Muun followed. Darth Rail felt no pity or remorse for either one of them. He smirked and walked away. A few moments later the Queen got up and followed him.

"I'll need a few items before we get started with the new plan." The dark lord said as the Queen's assistant ran to take notes.

"My lord we have no supporters or other sith to help. We have no funds in the amounts that you will need to complete your mission." Queen Octa said as the dark lord nodded and rubbed his chin.

"I sense my master has a mission for me. While I am away I have one for you."

He turned around and pointed to the old cloth bags sitting near the shuttle.

"Sell those. There are plenty of relic scavengers and buyers that will gladly buy them. You also need to put pressure on our allies in the senate. If they want protection, they pay for it, unless they want the ultimatium that those two got."

Queen Octa bowed to the dark lord. Darth Rail walked over to the embedded former master and the apprentice and grabbed their lightsabers. He turned to the leader of Korriban and tossed her the weapons. She looked at him in wonder.

"You are the leader of the greatest sith planet in the universe. Use that to enforce your reign and crush our enemies!"

The woman dropped to the floor once again and refused to look at the new dark lord. She began to tremble as he walked around her. He knew that she was afraid and was using that to his advantage. Using the force he spoke.

"Get up!" 

Queen Octa rose slowly and stood before him. Darth Rail shook his head at her.

"I'm not sure how it happened but you are the Queen of Korriban. You bow to me and I to you and no other. The sith's objective is to destroy the jedi. I have extensive knowledge on them and as much as I want to see them all burn by my lightsaber, I want to have some fun with them first!"

The queen gave the dark master an evil smirk and nodded in agreement.

"I understand master...you wish to play with your food before eating it."

The dark master nodded and held out his hands to her. She took them and held on as he pulled her closer to him. He put his arms around her and whispered in her ear.

"I have a mission for you my lady. I want you to gather the leaders of the Sith controlled planets, get them together. We will align ourselves with them and make peace...and then kill them!"

The queen nodded and gave the dark lord a kiss on the cheek, stepped back a few steps and bowed to him. He returned the gesture and bowed. She turned and spoke with her assistant while the dark lord looked at his new compound. Queen Octa stood next to Darth Rail, activated her lightsaber and shoved the blade into his stomach. His eyes opened wide as she smiled at him. She ran the red sith blade in a quick upward pull and ran the blade out of the top of his head cutting him in half. The body hit the floor and she summoned her assistants to get rid of the body. She contacted Valkis and let him know that everything Darth Rail stole from the jedi temple was now theirs and that he was dead.

"Good my love, have someone take his body and dump it in front of the senate building on Coruscant and bring the stolen items to the lab on Korriban! The body will keep the jedi from looking for him and keep them away!"

The queen ordered his body picked up and delivered to the senate just as the king had commanded. Fear struck the hearts and minds of the people when it was broadcast on that evening's news that the sith had killed a jedi. Rumors were quickly spread that it was the queen behind the murder and a video soon was submitted to the news station to spread the fear further among the people. The deed was done and they had everything they wanted.

Chapter 5  
Killing Fields, Korriban

  
Queen Octa stood at the top of her watchtower above the base as the Republic's 312th tank division raced towards them. He hovered around the base as General Tila of the SSF (Sith Strike Force) stood next to her shaking her head. She thought back to when she used the force and took over a jedi temple so that the chancellor could be replaced by Valkis. Now she was in the middle of a war with the jedi on Korriban

"My lady, does the Republic know that we're toying with them?" She asked as she gave her an odd look.

"No. Why the hell would I tell them that? I love making my enemies do things that I want them to, especially when it kills them."

The general sighed, "So we're just here in the hot sun to play with the Republic?"

The dark master nodded. "Yes General. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No my lady I do not." She said looking at the radar screen on a holopad. The tanks weren't slowing down in the thick sand, instead they were moving faster than expected. The dark lord sensed the power of her apprentice at work here.

"One more question Sir." She asked as Darth Arcanta was getting tired of her useless questions. "What is it now General, you gotta go pee?"

She turned to face him. "Does King Valkis know about this?"

"Yes he knows." She said reading her mind and answering any other questions she might have.

"He is the new leader of the Jedi and I am the new Chancellor of the Republic and the Dark lord of the Sith. My master is the King of Korriban. Now are there any other questions you would like to ask?" she said now regretting what she had just told her and knowing the ignorant soldier she would go and tell the entire empire given the chance.

"Yes my lady." She said but the dark lord had enough. She waved her hand up using the force and picked the general from the top of the tower. She began screaming as the sith master threw her into the cannon fire as the tanks got closer. The body was sent in pieces all over the desert. Darth Arcanta laughed for a few minutes. Lt. Col. Jack Raxt walked by the dark lord looking at some plans to rid them of those tanks.

"Raxt, come here." She ordered as the man walked over and bowed to the sith master. "Yes my lady?"

Darth Arcanta smiled and spoke, "Yes Jack thanks for stepping forward to take the rank of General from Tila. She died a few minutes ago" She said as the new general suddenly began looking around.

"Where is Tila?" he asked as the queen shook her head.

"You guys are some of the dumbest humans I've ever encountered!" I've just finished telling you that she was killed, now do you want to be next?"

The general straightened up and saluted the dark master. "No ma'am I do not. I'll do my best for you and..."

Darth Arcanta silenced him before getting back to work. "Just destroy those tanks before they start shooting rockets up our asses."

He motioned to his troops who began the attack. It didn't take them long to destroy the republic's tanks which made the dark lord very happy underneath her black robes but the general couldn't see if she was smiling or not.

The dark queen was smiling and was very happy that thousands of republic troops were not going to be returning to their families that night. She never cared about them or anyone in the republic and she was using everyone in her power to destroy them all. She felt a disturbance in the force and hopped out of the hovering watch tower and force ran across the desert. The feeling got stronger and stronger as she got closer to the Blood Mountains. A few minutes later she was standing at the entrance of a very large cave. Inside she heard voices and what sounded to be a Krayt Dragon. She grabbed her lightsaber and slowly walked inside. The cave was naturally very dark as she slowed her walking and opened her senses. Ahead was a jedi, a very powerful one that was waiting for her but couldn't see the dark lord using stealth. She stood still and waited but his breathing gave him away.

Darth Arcanta knew exactly where she was and continued moving forward slowly. The air was getting thin and hard to breathe but not for the dark lord, she was trained in those conditions where the jedi was not. She was now behind the enemy and was going to use the force for a surprise attack but sensed that there were more jedi staggered around the cave as well as hundreds of soldiers. She clipped her weapon on her belt and reached inside of her robe for a handful of Terminator bombs and began placing them around the cave. Every soldier got one stuck to the top of their helmets. Water began falling from the ceiling in drops. The dark lord used that cover noise to spread the rest of what she had around the cave and force ran out of it. The sun was going down and she saw that more jedi were heading for the cave. Valkis was on to what she was doing and said nothing to her, instead he just kept sending more and more jedi to the inside. The dark lord gave an order to his soldiers and in an hour they were on top of the cave pouring fuel into the crevices which dripped on the jedi below. The dark master dismissed the soldiers and stood near the entrance. He walked rapidly down the mountain and force jumped down at a jedi knight. Darth Arcanta landed on top of him, slammed his head into the rocks and took his lightsaber. She activated the weapon and force threw it at the top of the cave.  
The blue bladed weapon flipped over and over as it raced upwards to the top of the mountain. In a few seconds the blade stuck into the rock above the cave and flashed the fuel into a huge inferno of fire that raced through the rock above. Soldiers and jedi began screaming as they began burning to death inside. The dark master smiled and raced back up the mountain to hear their painful screams. Explosions were going off from within and Darth Arcanta was hearing voices again. Ancient sith were praising her for her work including her master who said that he wished he was there. Flaming Jedi were trying to escape from the cave using the force but only made it worse by looking like fireballs shooting across the sky. The dark master hadn't felt this good in months and raised her arms to the sky and screamed in a force induced cry that could be heard across the battlefield. Everyone in the jedi camp could hear it and came out of their tents to look around at where it was coming from. King Valkis stood inside of his watch tower and nodded in agreement as he watched the jedi gather in the camp.

Hours later they left in search of the dark lord of the sith responsible for the murders. The Jedi Strike Force arrived at the cave's entrance and sent investigators inside. All they found were burnt, putrid smelling bodies littered all over the ground. Sith spirits were dancing around in a large group of joy. The JSF counted more than one hundred fifty dead jedi and what they didn't realize behind them was that more were coming. The chancellor was notified about the dead and he spoke with and the council approved more jedi to be sent to the sith planet of Korriban. King Valkis sent one hundred thousand jedi from all over the galaxy to the planet as well as two million republic soldiers. The halls were getting less and less of jedi in the palace on Coruscant and the jedi grand master decided to remain home instead of on the battlefield. He sent Master Ayna, his 3rd in command to lead the jedi through the Killing Fields. He stayed behind with the senior master and was going to turn her over to the dark side next.

The republic constructed a space station that orbited around Korriban using contractors and built it within a week. They transported millions and millions of soldiers to the planet to begin searching for the sith lord. Council jedi master Arkk Tubb led five battalions of soldiers across the northern part of the Blood Mountains. When nightfall came they were hit hard by a large herd of Terentateks and most of the soldiers had no idea what or who they were after. The herd killed another hundred of jedi and countless soldiers while the planet sent in more of it's evil inhabitants. The dark lord of the sith snuck off the planet and returned to Coruscant and led the sith leaders in the senate to more pressing matters.

Darth Arcanta entered the jedi palace and became jedi grand master Fury from Wenathm III. She was greeted by no one at first. The building was almost empty and it was something she was used to. She walked over to a lift and entered. The door opened and Senior council master Mara entered, the lift raced up as the woman bowed to the female jedi.

"Hello Mara! How is the homefront doing?" She asked. She shook her head and looked out of the window. "The Sith are gaining the upper hand and we are losing this war." Mara said in a low, sad voice. Fury stood behind her and placed her hand on her shoulder. She shook her off and moved to the other side of the lift.

"I can see that you don't care about us or this war! You just like sending all of us off to die! What are you hiding from or behind?" She asked as Fury stepped forward, leaned in and kissed her. The senior jedi master opened her eyes in horror and tried to push him away. She pulled her closer as she finally pulled her lips from hers.

"I love you Mara."

The lift stopped and Fury got out leaving her inside stunned. The force sensitive woman walked inside her quarters and shut the door. She walked out slowly behind her and couldn't believe what she said to her. Mara approached the door, placing her hand on the pad. She pushed a blue button and quietly slid open the door. The senior council master walked inside as the door slid shut behind her. She looked around the room that was nearly empty. In front of her she saw a large bed with a blue blanket. Two end tables came out of the ceiling and levitated next to both sides of the bed. No clothes or models were out like in some of the other apprentices. The shower was running as Mara continued looking around. Fury's quarters were much larger than the others. She saw three bedrooms, a small war room with everything that the palace had. The very end of one side had access to the library via a robot and would travel anywhere on Coruscant that the jedi master wanted. Fury got out of the shower and was drying off when Mara walked in the lavatory. Fury wrapped her waist with a towel as the senior master began covering her eyes and then removed them. She saw scars and tattoos all over her arms, legs and torso. She removed the towel and turned around showing her the rest of her souvenirs before covering up again. She looked down and up, around her body before nodding at the queen. She tried to give her an I'm sorry look but she didn't look up at her.

"Pardon me Master jedi. I came in here to tell you about the status of the attacks on Korriban." She said. She nodded as she picked an outfit to wear. Mara saw that she was exhausted as she put on a pair of light pants. She looked at her and smiled before dropping onto the bed and falling asleep.  
Fury woke and sat up. Mara sat in a chair and watched her sleep all night and most of the day. She got up and pushed a button on a panel on the wall. The woman sat down on her bed and looked at her guest.

"So do I talk in my sleep?" she asked. She smiled and shook her head.

"No master jedi you do not." she said leaning back in the chair. Someone approached the door and knocked loudly. The supreme master used the force and opened the door. A young man walked inside and quickly bowed.

"Master jedi, the Chancellor asks you to contact him and the Diamond brothers are attacking!" he screamed. Fury got up and grabbed two dual lightsabers off of the wall and tossed them both to the young jedi running out of the room.

"Carl take these!" she said as the jedi knight turned around and caught the weapons. He ignited the lightsabers and force leapt over the railing. Down below were two siblings called the Diamond brothers. Half human, half Terentetek and extremely deadly were moving against the jedi. The two abominations stood more than three meters tall as they towered over the protectors of peace and justice. Masters and apprentices of the light were thrown against the palace's marble walls and killed as the Diamond brothers continued their attack. It was more than a one hundred meter drop and the jedi knight took it like nothing. He twirled the lightsabers around faster and faster. Before he slammed into the floor below, he rammed the green blades into the floor and sent a dangerous and massive shockwave against the Diamond brothers throwing them across the grand foyer of the first floor and slammed the both of them into the towering titanium doors. They ripped the doors off of the large hinges and heard a ringing crash as the fifty meter tall doors crashed on the concrete steps outside, jolting everyone in the area. The jedi knight got up as his jedi family stood around him and looked at the brothers lying dead outside. Fury and Mara landed nearby and also looked out at the monsters lying on the steps. Fury smiled at Carl and walked over to him.

"Very good Carl! Very good!" She said bowing to him. The jedi all followed suit and bowed to him as well. Carl shut off the weapons, twirled them in his hands for a few seconds and handed them back to the grand master. He shook his head, "No Master jedi you keep them and congratulations on your promotion!" The young man was amazed at the new position while the senior master jedi ran to Fury to protest.

"Ma'am! We cannot just promote jedi left and right! They must go through the Trials!" Mara yelled in front of the jedi. "This is a rule that was set in motion more than one million years ago!" Fury walked away as the senior master began following like a long lost puppy. She got to the front entrance and looked at the doors that the newly master jedi just dropped. Many jedi gathered around her as she looked around.

"Mara we are at war. We don't have time to promote everyone let alone running jedi through the Trials. The sith are sending more and more soldiers to Korriban and if we don't send all of our reserves into battle, it will turn into a long galactic war that we don't have enough soldiers or jedi for. I promoted him because of the excellent work he has done, if anyone disagrees they know where the door is." She used the force and killed everyone in the area. Fury entered the lift near the doors and left the mass group of dead jedi as she made her way to the secret hangar that was at the back of her quarters. She got in a shuttle and headed for the senate building.

SENATE BUILDING, CORUSCANT

Hours later the two sith met in the chancellor's office to update each other on the war. The dark lord gave his apprentice orders on what to do with the republic troops. Darth Arcanta looked around her master's apartment at the different art pieces scattered around. She saw an ancient painting of Darth Bane at the Battle of Ruusan. A replica of Ajunta Pall's notched steel sword hanging on the wall. There was a metal skull stretched vertically with lightsabers of her master and his masters before him sticking out of the top. Ancient weapons all over the place.

"What armory did you steal this stuff from Master?" she asked as the chancellor smiled at her.

"I've had this collection for hundreds of years apprentice and I'm glad you like it!"

The apprentice stood back and gazed at the many weapons her master had. The dark lord was happy that Darth Arcanta was showing so much interest in the items he had. He walked over and began explaining to her some of the different items.

"That is one of the first lightsabers ever created. The jedi had a power box that served as a backpack and you wore it on your back with a hose running to the wand. I know it looks very bothersome but we have to start somewhere with these things." He pulled the lightsaber from his belt and activated it. "This one here is much different than the ones they used several hundred thousand years ago. Now they are waterproof and the casings cannot be cut in half by another saber...well mine and yours cannot anyway. Over the years I've scavenged the galaxy in secret searching for lost sith and jedi relics that interest me and items that I think would interest others for their research of lost sith artifacts.

The apprentice nodded and continued looking around the room at the relics. She felt the dark side of the force very strong as she neared the end of a dark case. Arcanta pointed at an item and turned to her master.

"An ancient holocron?"

Valkis nodded and walked over to the black case against the wall.

"Yes, that is one of the many holocrons that I'm sure your former worthless master never told you about."

The apprentice nodded and laughed out loud as the dark chancellor reached in and grabbed the cron.

"This is from Carassa Zlon who was the most powerful female Sith master of her time."

The two Sith masters walked over to the couches and sat down. Valkis continued his story.

"She was born in a time when everything was outlawed. The sith were recently destroyed and the jedi had either seized or burned sith relics. This young girl was always in trouble and the daughter of an admiral in the republic navy. While at the Battle of Korriban she got lost during their retreat and was left behind on the sith planet."

Arcanta shook her head as a droid brought the two a drink. Dim lights illuminated the dark room around them.

"Dumbasses. How the hell do you just leave a girl on Korriban let alone your daughter?" the apprentice asked with a shocking look as Darth Rail smiled and nodded.

"A group of soldiers left her. They were assigned to watch Carassa but grew tired of being a babysitter and wanted to get out into the battle. So they tied her up and left. When she finally got free there was no one around to help her. The republic fleet were leaving the planet and she desperately fought to get off Korriban. She was about eight or nine years old and started hearing voices within the first few days while the soldiers made up a story to tell her father how she was killed. The voices told her about the ways of the force, the ways of the sith and how to pay back the republic and jedi. Marka Ragnos, Darth Bane, Darth Sidious and many other famous Sith lords and ladies over the years. To make a long story short, she built a ship and got off of Korriban and began her attack."

Darth Arcanta smiled and nodded when she heard that. "So she attacked them off the bat?"

The dark master got up from his seat and paced around the room.

"No my young apprentice. She began her legacy by starting her own line of clothing which the jedi picked up on and made her rich overnight. Carassa then got into weapons, armor, vehicles, ships and such. Not like Darth Sidious's Order sixty six but in the same catagory, she started a war between the jedi and their enemies and after twenty five years she revealed herself to the republic soldiers and to the father that never sent anyone to see if she was alive. I won't give the story away but she got her revenge and nearly made the jedi extinct."

"Nearly?" Arcanta asked as they left Valkis's office.

"Yes, in the end she felt pity for the jedi and what she did to them. Carassa turned to the light but not before passing her teachings down to an apprentice who didn't follow in her footsteps."

Darth Arcanta boarded the ship with the chancellor. "The apprentice killed the master and thus passed on the knowledge down from master to student through the years finally to me and one day it will be yours."

Valkis gave an evil smile as a hooded figure entered the room and waited next to the chancellor.

The wars came to an end for the ancient jedi. Master Aryz arrived on Korriban to apprehend the sith but were met by Queen Octa. She used the force and sent the jedi into outer space and killed him. The Queen was once again on top and all of her puppets were dead. The sith empire was hers to control. Only two things remained, the sith empire and Valkis, the King of Korriban. His signal was coming from the Blood Mountains and she force ran off to meet him.

Coming out of hyperspace, William flew his starfighter towards Korriban with a legion of Republic soldiers and pilots. They began their attack on the sith empire as he went through the atmosphere looking for Ashley.

Ashley stood at the base of the Blood Mountains watching her master drag the retired Supreme grand jedi master Koozil by his feet through the burning hot sand. The jedi gave himself to the sith but it wasn't what he thought it would be. He was beaten so bad in battle by the queen that Valkis stripped him of his force powers. He sensed that it wasn't what his master wanted. He no longer cared for or trusted the sith master anymore and soon, very soon he would meet his death as well.

"Master is there a reason why you don't want him killed?" Ashley asked Valkis. He let go of the jedi's ankle and stopped walking. He said nothing to the apprentice, instead he turned around quickly and back handed his apprentice across her face dropping her hard to the sand. The dark lord of the sith was notorious for beating his students and family. The dark apprentice got up refusing to wipe the sand from her face and took off her cloak. The dark master grabbed the apprentice once again and slapped her across the face a few times. Valkis used the force and kicked up the sand behind him in a whirlwind with one hand and blew the sand into the blade of his lightsaber with the other hand. He force threw the molten glass droplets at the back of the queen's body, burning her hair. Ashley He naturally turned around while the sand burned his face and melted the entire right side of his skin off to the bone.  
The dark master raised his hand and blocked the remaining glass from doing any further damage to himself. Ashley force ran at the master and somersaulted to the right as the master swung his lightsaber towards the apprentice's head. He missed and wasted the swing as the student rolled up at his back and ran her red bladed weapon into the left rear side of his waist. Ashley ran the blade up and through her master's left arm, cutting it off. The dark lord of the sith screamed loudly as the apprentice spun around and swung upwards taking off his head. Her brutal master's body fell to the sand and was gone. William found his wife and landed his ship nearby. He got out of the ship and ran over to her. Using the force she destroyed the sith weapons and looked over at William.

"Ashley? The jedi gave me orders to either arrest you...or kill you. I'd like to do neither but I can't let you go. You've killed so many innocent people and I see that your finally free of him." He said walking toward her, looking down to examine the dead bodies. Ashley starting crying and covered her face where Valkis slapped her. William felt her pain and easily laid his hand on her shoulder. She smacked his hand off of her and ignited her lightsaber in front of his face. He ignited his and swiped his purple bladed weapon against her sith weapon. William crouched down, twisted his body around and swung upwards, catching the queen's robe and burning it off of her body. For a moment there was a mark that ran from her neck to her stomach and in a few seconds it disappeared and she was in front of him fighting again.

Chapter 6  
Sith Maximum Security Prison  
Frexcure IV

William sat in a padded circular cell with no windows. The jedi set him up on purpose so the sith would capture him. One step towards catching up with his wife ashley. He opened his eyes and saw nothing. He heard voices coming closer and closer. A door opened fifteen feet above him. The light hit his face but he didn't cover his eyes, they automatically adjusted themselves so he could see. The warden appeared on a platform. She had long curly red hair and wore the most expensive clothes he had ever seen. He quickly caught the scent of a very expensive perfume...one that he absolutely hated.

"William Moreland, you are being held in solitary confinement on more than two thousand charges of murder in the last year. My team of Sith investigators have found proof of your evil tendencies and in three days you will stand before the judge. In the mean time you will get three servings of bread and water a day."  
She reached into a bag, grabbed a handful of bread and dropped it down to the prisoner. A guard stepped forward, opened a bottle of water and dumped it on William's head.

The warden laughed as the prisoner wiped the water from his face. "From now on the water will fall to you in mist form and you will have to find a way to collect it." She said turning to walk away from him.  
William used his powers and blew the water off his arm which froze and hit the warden and her guards in the face. They screamed as he jumped up, grabbed the platform and pulled it down. The three fell headfirst toward the bottom of the cell. The guards lie motionless as the warden tried moving. Joe stood proud on his new perch, looking around the small, dank tube-shaped cell. He stretched out his arms, closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. William felt good, in fact he felt better now than he did when he found out about how Ashley really felt about him and in time he would catch up to her. He finally realized where he was and finally gazed down upon the now paralyzed warden.

“All I wanted was to go to breakfast with my friend and you think that because I'm a rogue jedi, that I killed your three senators and countless soldiers? Your neck and back are both broken, you'll never know the truth of all this, and your precious guards...well let's just say that they won't be joining you in pain and suffering before you die. Where's that bad girl laugh you were showing off a few minutes ago? Cat got your tongue sweetie?" William said smiling.

He now stood over her as she tried to open her mouth to speak. Nothing came out but a short painful moan. William shook his head at her attempt to cry for help. The woman slowly raised her hand and arm up.  
She finally muttered a few words out to him.  
”I...ne...never....order...ordered...any...one...to arrest you.”  
The warden tried hard to cling to her life to tell him what she really knew about him.  
“You...were brought here by the Sith as a..prisoner...of...war.” Her life began to slip as well as her speech.  
“I...had...nothing...to...do..with..you..being..here. They...br...bring..pe..people here and I...take care..of...them. You are a priority case...sent from the...King..of...Korriban.”

"You stand up here on your glorious perch and look down on people like you are God. Now look at the great warden of the Sith beaten at her own game. I don't pity you at all, not one bit. Soon you'll be dead." William said as she watched him use the force to shape shift into her body. Her eyes widened as she saw the true power of the prisoner who copied every detail of her, even her voice.  
"Now! You'll become me and everyone will see how you...or should I say I, killed the guards. You stopped me and now you or I, stopped you!"

Using his powers once again, William touched his chest with his fingers for a moment. His hand began to glow green as he slowly pulled it away from his body. The glow turned from a bright green to a dark red color. His finger changed into spikes. William gave her an evil smile and pointed his hand toward her. The spikes shot off his fingers and hit her stomach, transforming her body into his. The warden's neck snapped as the body straightened to finish the transformation. She finally gave in to death and let her life go. A few minutes later the process was complete. The new warden, in her new body, turned and strolled away as if nothing happened. Leaving the dead corpses in the cell.

William force ran from the cells and didn't know where to go. He ran across the yard so fast that no one saw him. He caught a glimpse of one of the Sith's capitol ships docked nearby and entered it. Looking around quickly he saw a group of hooded men in black robes entering a lift. William ran over to that lift as it went up to the bridge. He waited for it to return and followed.

A Sith master got up from his seat and bowed to the senator present. The emperor got out of his black robe and into his normal dress. He nodded at a guard who activated the door and stepped into the hallway. Everyone moved away from the guarded group as the Sith leader was escorted to his private quarters by a twelve man squad.

An unknown assassin lie in wait for the group as they got closer to his location. The person placed a well aimed laser shot between the eyes of the Sith emperor and left the area unseen before the body hit the floor. The body hit the ground before the bodyguards knew what was going on. A woman off in the distance saw what happened. She screamed and then fainted.

The men guarding him finally looked and saw their leader bleeding his life out all over the marble ground. He was dead and whoever did it was long gone.

The royal sith guards dropped to the emperor's side but could do nothing. Two men picked him up and carried him back to a shuttle that transported the body to the Med Center. The rest of the men contacted security and started their search for the assassin. William heard the shot and ran down to a hangar. Inside he saw sith fighters and ran to steal one.

Industrial Sector, Coruscant

An armed Sith fighter landed in a heavily guarded landing area as a hooded jedi William Moreland looked on in the early morning rain. Smiling about his recent escape from Frexcure IV, he walked out to meet the new acting chancellor of the Sith.

"Greetings... madam senator!" William said walking next to the new Sith leader.

The woman turned to face the unknown man. "I see that your friends were in the vicinity of the shooting so the assassination blame would fall right on them. Now all we have is speculation from a few paid homeless idiots that keep changing their story! Since you can't--"

She was cut off as William used his powers, grabbed her by the throat and picked the chancellor a half meter off of the ground.

"I see I have your full attention madam. I did my job covertly and quietly and got caught by the sith. People will always step in to give their two cents and how do I know you didn't have something in it?"

The chancellor gasped for air as William started laughing at the struggling woman.  
"Watching you is like looking at fish out of water."

He lowered her down to his level slowly watching her face turn blue. Looking in her eyes as they stared at him in horror.

"You tell me what to do or get out of line with me again and the next time I see you waving in front of the jedi council needing a fall guy, I'll set your body on fire and watch you burn slow while I roast Bantha over the body. Where is Queen Octa?"

William let his grip of her go and she fell to the wet ground coughing and breathing hard. "I don't know, I haven't seen her in days. The king doesn't let his wife come and go as she pleases." Her advisors quickly encircled the senator as medics arrived to help the woman. Her guards looked around and saw nothing. William hid in the rainy shadows and watched. Using the force, he spoke to her only.

"Where is the queen?" 

She grabbed her ears and looked around but saw nothing. The rogue jedi spoke yet again.

"Only you can hear me. Where is the queen and I won't ask again." 

The senator hesitated still looking around in the dark rain and still saw nothing. William was finished playing around. He used his fingers and squeezed them to choke her, she fell to the ground gasping for air. Blood started running out of her nose as William tightened his grip. The senator's advisors began screaming in fear for their lives. William waved his hand and they all went silent. None of them could speak and they all panicked in fear. The rogue jedi walked closer to the senator as the others ran for their lives. With one wave of his hand, the senator's ailments went away and she was standing in front of William. She knew what he wanted and she was going to give it to him.

"She is on the jedi council on Wenathm III!"

"Bullshit." he said. She shook her head and slid to her knees in front of him. "No no no! No bull, so that she could keep track of a person of great importance but she wouldn't say who." William looked at her as she shook her head again.

"I promise I won't say anything, she is my best friend and I wouldn't want to see her wrath." William couldn't take that chance. He walked away leaving the senator in the pouring rain and trusted her on her word. Moments later a sith fighter was seen taking off and went into hyperspace while on the planet. The senator had never seen any kind of flying like that before.

Wenathm III  
Four hours later

William came out of hyperspace and cloaked the fighter. Using the force he sabotaged the ship and flew as best as he could around the jedi temple. A landing pad extended on the side of the building and William bounced into it, sliding the ship into the hangar and slamed it into a hangar wall. Liquid foam filled the cockpit and encircled the pilot as he was thrown through the window. He was taken to the infirmary where he was checked out and released. He met with the senior council master and told him about Queen Octa, the queen of Korriban. He showed pictures of her as well but the jedi wasn't aware of the person he was looking for. William asked permission to look for her and it was granted. Following the Coruscant jedi was two members of the Jedi Strike Force. Hours became days and William was beginning to grow impatient. He walked in on the council while they were in session and saw her!

Her hair was long and curly blonde and he saw her beautiful smile from a mile away. He thought back to when he first met her. She looked over at him and her mouth dropped. Ashley was standing at the far end of the room talking with a group of sith pureblood children. He entered the room and activated his lightsaber. A bright green light luminated the room as the jedi stood up from their seats. The children moved away from her as William walked closer. His heart was racing as was hers. He was extremely nervous as he stood in front of her. William remembered what she said to him and how she threw him away. Now here she was surprised to see him alive. He held up his weapon that glowed brightly and placed the tip of the blade just under her chin.

"Queen Octa of Korriban, in the name of the Galactic Senate you are under arrest. Put your hands on top of your head!"

Tears ran down her face and she smiled as she slowly fell to her knees and began crying. "Don't you remember me William? Your wife...your baby...your Ashley?"

He fought back all of his hate for her, all of his tears, all of the hurt, he played ignorant and everything but only one word came out of his mouth.

"No."

She continued sobbing as he crouched down to her level to speak and then helped her up off the floor. "Come with me, your murdering spree is over." He said quietly as she cried. "You don't remember me at all?"

William continued to play dumb. "I don't know you at all other than you're the Queen of Korriban and why would you be crying?" His tears were gone, he remembered everything and everytime he thought of her his chest would start to hurt. He continued to ignore the pain he endured due to her.

Queen Octa was finished. She nodded and went with her captor. They got onto a republic transporter and were escorted back to Coruscant. Ashley was brought before the council along with the chancellor and the supreme jedi master and found her guilty of murder. She was placed into a cell and was visited by William. She started to cry when she saw him. He didn't shed a tear or show any remorse to her.

Holding Cell, Senate

Ashley tried to help William remember her. She talked about when they met in school, when they worked together, when he proposed to her and when they got married. He sat in the chair and didn't move. For hours he listened to her talk as she spoke about their children together, walks in the park and shopping. She spoke of when she was in New York City, when the Sith attacked and how she woke up on an Empire warship headed to Korriban. How she was scared and cried out for her husband countless times but he never came. When she was finished she tried to reach for him but he got up from the chair and backed away. He took off his robe and showed her a terrible scar on the left side of his chest and the damage it did. Ashley could feel the pain he felt now as he explained to her how he felt.

"I don't know who you are but my Ashley wouldn't have done what she did. She threw me away and left me to die. My Ashley had beautiful brown eyes, you have sith eyes and those aren't sexy at all in the least. My wife wouldn't have left me for that lying, murderous bastard Valkis. My wife would fight to the death and beyond for her family and never had given up so easily. She said that I didn't have enough money, power and that I was nothing and since I am no more than that to her, she doesn't need me at all. She can roast in hell after the Republic strips her of the force and executes her." He kicked the chair away and left the room. Outside in the hallway many jedi had heard the conversation and knew the truth, that on Earth William and Ashley were married and had a family together. The king of Korriban took that away when he kidnapped his wife and made her his own. Once again William was heartbroken and left the senate to take care of the problem.

William entered the jedi temple and walked past the guards, not saying anything he entered a lift and hit the button labeled "JSF". Moments later the lift reached it's destination. The jedi entered the room and met Sergeant Marquez upon entry.

"Hello Jedi Knight, how can I be of assistance today?" He asked as the jedi shook his hand.

"I'm William Moreland and we've met once before on Earth when my children and I were looking for.." he said before Jesse interrupted him.

"Your wife Ashley. I do remember you and your family. Still looking for her? Need help with that old friend?" The soldier asked as he led the jedi to a lounge chair nearby.

"Yes and no. My family was seperated during the evacuation of Earth and now I know the truth of how my wife disappeared."

Eric walked into the room, handed the two men a drink and sat down next to the jedi.

"I want to join the Jedi Strike Force and my Earth wife Ashley married the King of Korriban."

Eric spit the contents of his drink out and Jesse dropped his on the floor as the two soldiers moved in closer to William. Flame entered the room and stood nearby as the jedi knight explained everything to them. The supreme master confirmed everything.

"I think that William would be a remarkable addition to this group." Flame said as Jesse turned to face the jedi knight.

"So you want us to help you hunt him down, capture or kill him?" the soldier asked as the jedi shook his head.

"No I don't want revenge but I do want to make him pay for his crimes and for what he's done to Ashley and my family. I want to join this group if I'm able to."

Eric smiled and shook William's hand. "Welcome to the JSF my friend! Let's get started!" he said and led William to their secret war room.

He spent the day learning about the soldiers tactics and other skills. Later that evening he went to visit Ashley, she was asleep but sensed his arrival and got up. Against the rules of the jedi, he used the force and entered her cell. She stood before him then reached out her arms for a hug. William needed that and gave her a very long hug. They kissed each other long and fell on the bed. They continued their embrace and he kissed her again. The jedi felt great about having his wife in his arms once again. He had waited a very long time for that and felt great...they both did. William pulled her onto the bed with him and looked in her sith eyes.

"I love you and I always will. I don't wanna let you go Ashley." He said as she cuddled with him. She laid her head on his and they continued to kiss. William knew that they couldn't be together but he wanted to ask.

"What do you want me to do? Wait until midnight and let you go? I have a few secret houses on Tatooine, Naboo and Coruscant. I even have a cave house on Kamino I can hide you on. No one would ever find you..." Ashley covered his mouth and slowly shook her head. "Don't do that. I've killed so many people, I deserve what the courts decide."

William couldn't do that. He shook his head sternly and uncovered his mouth. "No my love. I'm taking you and our kids away from this place right now!" He said and got up. "I've got plenty of money and I'll take care of everything!" He stammered and opened the cell door. Ashley walked over shaking her head. "Honey, I can't do that to you." She said looking down at the floor then back up to him in tears. Flame entered the room and stood behind William as Ashley began explaining.

"William....our children are dead. Tom, William Jr. and Amy."

William's mouth hung open and he didn't move. He was shocked as Ashley shut the cell door quickly.

"How?" he asked walking over to the cell door and looking in wonder.

Ashley sat down on the bed as William re-opened the door and entered. He sat down on the bed in front of her and held her hands in his. "Did the cryo chambers crash?" He asked as she shook her head, "No." She said. He moved in closer. "They were murdered....by.....Valkis."

William fell into Ashley's lap and cried. Flame nodded to her and left the room. A jedi guard in the hallway came up to Flame and reminded him of William breaking the rules.

"Sir, William is not supposed to be sitting with the prisoner. He.." Flame grabbed the guard by the robe and slammed him up against the wall. Many other jedi ran to his aid and listened to the supreme jedi master.

"One of your brothers, master jedi, just found out that his kids were murdered by a sith lord! Now do you want to go in there and remind him of the rules or shut the hell up and let him mourn?" He let go of the guard and walked away.

Ashley comforted William. He could sense them gone and didn't know what to do. Ashley was crying too and laid her head on top of his. They held each other and cried themselves to sleep. In the middle of the night, William walked Ashley out of the cell and let her go. She force ran away and he ran to get away from the jedi. He knew that he would be expelled from the Order for this and he just had to get off the planet.

Emperor's Office, Korriban

The sith emperor paced around his office in front of a huge picture window. The sith council sat around his office listening to Valkis talk about attacking the jedi.

"It's the perfect time to hit them! With my captured queen under the watch of the jedi, no one would see us coming."

The council laughed at him as he walked around the sith lords. The sith leader left the room as both Valkis and his apprentice Darth Zilax activated their lightsabers and attempted to kill everyone in the room. Lord Jaxxa got up and force slammed Zilax through the picture window before Valkis shot force lightning, frying him to death and sent him out of the window as well. Lady Tilam got up from her chair armed with a lightsaber whip and gave Valkis a nasty scar across his face. Valkis moved near the office entrance and used the force creating a whirlwind that send everyone in the room falling to their deaths below. Valkis had got his wish, to take control of the council.  
The emperor re-entered the office and spoke with the dark lord. "This chain of events has cut the leadership to me alone without the decisions of the council and with you as my right hand, as the King of Korriban. We are invincible, the attacks will start on Coruscant!"

Valkis and his apprentice left the room as the queen arrived. She saw Zilax face to face and force crushed him into a ball of shredded meat and left him on the floor in front of the entrance to the building. Valkis entered his ship and returned to Coruscant. The queen entered the emperor's office and was scared. She could feel his evil power as she walked in. Many ancient relics hung about the room while she got closer and finally the man walked out of his quarters and stood face to face with the woman. She saw his old, wrinkly face and quickly kneeled before him.

"My Emperor, I am at your service." She said as he reached out for her hand and helped her get up.

"Rise Queen Octa! Your skills are excellent and you have done wonderful as I'm about to send you on a secret mission."

He led her into his private office and they sat down inside. The guards and his advisors were dismissed.

"You and Valkis are going to start a war with the jedi. I want you to go to the Vlit-Star, gather your supplies and troops and wait for my signal to attack!"

She got up, bowed and left. She felt odd as she left and traveled to her destination. On her ship, she sent a message to the jedi about the coming war.

The Emperor sat back in his chair and smiled. He knew what she was going to do.

Queen Octa went to the location but it wasn't the gathering that the emperor described. Three of the emperor's assassins were waiting for her. The shuttle landed and she exited quickly. Walking to the building, Octa knew of them before landing. What no one realized and what the spirit of Marka Ragnos didn't tell them was that her skills would surpass those of everyone else. She used the force and grabbed one of the men and threw him into the line of traffic above. Another was pulled off a ledge and fell to his death below. The third got in his ship and flew away but before he could get far, she force shook the vehicle and he crashed into a sign and exploded. Octa turned, walked back to the shuttle and headed back to the emperor's office.

Standing outside in the dark, cold rain, the queen looked inside the building focusing on all of the emperor's guards. She closed her eyes and used force choke on every one of them. She entered the sith temple and force jumped up to the top of the tower. She saw as the dead guards lay scattered all over the foyers and hallways. She opened his door and force lunged across the room grabbing an ancient sword from a display and grasped it in her hand. The queen stopped behind him, slammed the sword into the top of his head and pulled it down to the bottom of his body. The remains fell to the floor in a bloody mess. His advisors entered the room and were killed by her as well. She, Ashley Moreland, the Queen of Korriban was now the new Empress of the Sith Empire!

Chapter 7

Jedi Temple, Coruscant

William entered the council room in the middle of the night. All twelve jedi masters were present including his master, Varn. They met in the dark to keep anyone from knowing they were there. He and his master stood in the center of the room and bowed to the supreme grand master who was the master of all jedi in the galaxy. He was short and very muscular, shaved head with tattoos on the sides and down his neck. He carried two dual lightsabers and what looked like many single sabers including two pistols and a rifle. He stood next to the grand master and bowed to the teacher and her student who bowed in return. He smiled and walked over and introduced himself personally.

"Hello William, my name is too long for anyone to say or remember so you may call me Flame!" He said and laughed out loud. He extended his hand and shook William's who laughed as well.

"The grand master has contacted me and said that the Queen of Korriban is your wife from Earth."

William nodded and looked down at the floor in shame. The hearty man laughed again.

"Don't blame yourself kid, I was married three times and disasters every one of them!"

William looked up and asked, "Any children?"

Flame nodded, yes one of them was!" he started laughing again which got the everyone in the room laughing too.

"Listen kid, we have a problem. You have one and so do we, your wife and her new husband. You want her back and we want her as well. She has become a monster in our world that kills without cause."

William nodded. "I want to stop her but I can't do it by myself, I don't know the planets here or where she is hiding. I want to destroy the man who did this to her."

Flame listened to William then offered him a deal. "I have a strike force that's in with the sith. The king and queen have no knowledge of them. Good men and women, five thousand altogether. They are completely undercover. They know her complete day-to-day schedule except on Primeday and Centaxday. No one knows where she goes on those days."

William frowned when he said the names of the days, he didn't understand at all but Flame knew what was up. He explained time to him so he would understand better.

"In your galaxy you had seven days of the week but here we have five and they are: Primeday, Centaxday, Taungsday, Zhellday and Benduday. Here we have seven weeks in a month or thirty five days. I'll get to the names of the months later. Taungsday she spends at home on either Korriban or Ziost and I have have agents on both planets. Then she and her family spends Benduday together or she shops alone but most of the time she shops alone and every now and then they see fresh scars on her face and neck which means he beats her."

"What about Zhellday?" William asked as Flame widened his eyes and nodded. "I almost forgot about that day. On Zhellday she goes to the Industrial Sector. A small pipe sticks out of the ground near there. Every Zhellday no matter what, rain or shine she goes there and puts flowers down into the pipe. We have no idea why but every week she does that."

William smiled a little and it caught Flame's attention. "Something you'd like to clue us in on my friend?" He asked as the apprentice nodded and took off his robe, revealing the large scar over his heart, left lung and left upper arm. There was a huge black mark over those three areas and a nasty lightning looking scar over the black area of his body. Flame looked in sadness as the others showed their sorrow as well. He told them all the story of how he confronted her and how she force pushed him out of a stealth ship.

"It was me that landed on that pipe and I thought that I was dead but no. I landed in the middle of a JSF meeting and they healed me. I owe them my life and everything I have and I'll never forget what they've done for me." William put his robe back on with the help of Master Varn. Flame continued his conversation.

"Anyway like I was saying. We can sneak you in undercover as a sith lord from the Unknown Regions and place you near the king and queen. It won't be easy and I know it will be very hard on you as well. When you find her, my agents will help you arrest the queen. We also have castles in the Wenathm system that will be at your disposal if you need them. The staff are all Jedi and I will contact them as soon as you leave. I have clothes, weapons and as much credits that you need but we need her alive. The king won't come so easy and if he finds out about any of this even though you can't die, the rest of us could be in danger. In exchange for your services, I will give you and your family a nice residence wherever in the galaxy you want, vehicles and give you a nice monthly retirement including a bonus for the king. Do you accept or reject my offer?"

William understood every word. "I agree Supreme Master Jedi." He said and extended his hand out to shake Flame's hand. They did so in front of the jedi council on Coruscant who served as witnesses. Flame began nodding and gave out a loud laugh. "Whoa, whoa, whoa my friend. One last thing I forgot to mention. You need to take a wife." William looked at Master Varn who smiled but Flame had other plans.

"I'm afraid not. You two have been seen together and we can't risk it. Instead here is Master Kil-Rock." He introduced her to William and the two agreed that she was the most beautiful jedi in the Order. She was two meters tall and had long curly brown hair and one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen and she had purple irised eyes. She bowed to everyone in the room and entered. She was nothing but smiles to everyone and something that William didn't know about her was that she was the only jedi that didn't carry a weapon. She stood next to him as he looked her over. Flame stood in front of them and was joyous as always. He was smiling from ear to ear before he spoke again.

"William you will be known as Lord Rage and your wife will be Darth Ka-Red. Your stealth fighter is in the mid bay hangar, the escorts are awaiting the both of you. Good luck and may the force be with you both!"

Flame hugged them both and took them to the hangar. There they chose their weapons, was given clothing and entered the sith stealth fighter that the master spoke of. He helped his jedi-wife inside and sat down. He looked over at her and smiled...he recognized the ship they were in. It was the same one that he was pushed out of. He said nothing to his new wife as he grabbed the controls and flew the ship out of the temple. She knew something was wrong but also said nothing. Instead she put her hand on his knee and smiled at him. They flew through the atmosphere and four sith fighters joined them as he set the calculations for hyperspace.

Jedi Temple, Coruscant  
Two Hours Later

Two soldiers stood in the presence of the Jedi council but there were more than just twelve masters. The Supreme grand master stood in front of them and shook their hands.

"I need two well trained Sith guards to watch over two of our own that have gone undercover. I need two men that would kill for them, that would give their lives for them. Our sith are on Wenathm III on the Sea of Madness. Everything will be provided for you. Can you do this mission and keep it secret?"

The two men salute and say, "Yes sir!"

Industrial Sector, Coruscant

Valkis's shuttle landed at his secret citidel. He got out alone and looked across the landscape. Using the force he saw a deserted man walking in the rain with wet clothes. He decided to follow and scaled the buildings down to the ground. Force running across the sector, he scanned the man and hid behind him as he walked. The dark lord thought of playing around with him first and sent a force wave that knocked him down in a cold, wet puddle. The man said nothing but got up slow and continued to walk on. For a few hours he used just about every force power to knock this unknown man down to the ground continuously. Finally the man turned and threw water on the dark lord. Valkis got furious, ran over to the unknown man and ignited his lightsaber. Everyone else took off running except for the unknown man who rolled over on the wet pavement and stood on his knees with his head down looking at the street. The dark lord raised his weapon high above his head while the man waited for death. He put his arms out to his sides and slowly raised his head up.

"Aren't you going to kill me? or are you afraid?" he said as a shuttle landed nearby. Patrons stuck their heads out of windows and doors waiting to see what happens next. The unknown man smiled as the red glowing lightsaber came down over his head. He never flinched or stopped smiling as the saber got closer and closer. He gave a big smile and finally closed his eyes to welcome death when another red glowing lightsaber blocked Valkis's strike, spun around and ran the sith weapon across the dark lord's chest, knocking him to the ground. He opened his eyes and saw her. His eyes widened and mouth dropped as he got up off his knees.

"Run!" She screamed as Valkis grabbed his chest and began trying to heal himself. He was still incapacitated as the man walked towards her. She stood before him in the rain holding a sith colored weapon as he walked slowly closer and closer.

"You don't remember me do you?" He said as the dark lord continued to slowly move in the street. All of a sudden she had a wondering look on her face. He got face-to-face with her and looked down at her reflection in the water covered street. He was a younger man and no doubt homeless as well, he never stopped smiling at her and spoke so gentle. He turned to look at the dark lord who was finally healing himself and was trying to get up. He nodded and reached out and gave the blonde woman a long hug. He let go of her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and said three words that hit her like a ton of bricks before he ran away.

"Love you mom!"

She was shocked and froze in place as Valkis got up. She swung out again at his chest burning him again and sent him to the ground. She watched her youngest son run until he was out of her sight and began to cry. She force ran to the shuttle and got in. "Follow that boy!" She said to the pilot who took off and chased him down. He hid nearby in an abandoned building. The shuttle landed, the pilots got out and ran away as the woman got out and walked around looking for him. The boy wanted to run out and embrace his mother but he knew that her new husband would kill him or at least try to. She walked by calling for him.

"Tom, it's me mom. I need to talk to you now."

Her son for the first time in his life was the smarter one in this case. He grabbed an ink pen and with his little flashlight and wrote her a note. It said:

Mom I can't talk to you here but if you go to the Jedi temple and speak to Master Gilest, I can talk to you there with her supervision. It's not safe around your new husband and I fear for my life. I love you mom and I always will. --Love Tom.

He folded the note and ran into the shuttle and taped it on the controls as she walked around the building. He pushed the ignition button for the shuttle and ran out. She heard it and ran back to the shuttle and sat down at the controls. She saw the note and read it. Nodding she took off and flew toward the temple, Tom was lying flat on top of the shuttle and was hanging on tight as she reached the front temple landing pad. The boy rolled off the top and ran to the entrance. The woman got out of the shuttle. Tom summoned master Gilest and waited for her to arrive. The woman jogged up the stairs and walked inside the jedi temple. A guard walked over and gave her a towel to dry off with as he led her to a drying station that blew warm air from the top and bottom of a circular glass tube that she stepped into.

Master Gilest met with Tom and came down to meet his mother. She bowed to her and took them to a room where they could talk. She stood nearby while they talked.

"Mom where's dad and the others? Why did you marry that evil man? How come you didn't come for us? What's going on with you? Why are your eyes red, yellow and orange?" He asked as Ashley held up her hand. She was getting hit with way too many questions. She smiled at him, walked over and gave him a long hug. "Tom." She whispered. "I love you...all three of you with all of my heart and I would never do anything to hurt my family. Have you seen your dad?" 

Tom stepped back and shook his head. "I haven't seen any of them but the jedi and the republic are looking for everyone or so I hear. I just can't believe that your here." He said crying. "You've changed so much. You're built, hair trimmed, you look like a bodyguard with a lightsaber I see and those sith eyes." Tom sat down in a seat, covered his head and started to cry. "You're gonna kill me and the rest of us."

Ashley looked herself up and down and nodded. She felt his sadness and sorrow. "Yes I am a sith but that doesn't mean that I'm here to kill you. I'm looking to find you kids and your dad."

Tom looked up at his mother, "You mean your husband not that evil King of Korriban. You betrayed him! You betrayed us all by marrying him of all people! WHY?!" He screamed and started running to the other side of the room. "A real parent cares for their family not hitches the first man with money and power that comes along! I knew it was a bad idea to hunt you down." He cried, "I..can't...see you anymore mom. Your too dangerous for me, for us including yourself. You have powers that you don't have under control and when sith get angry even apprentices, they kill people plain and simple! End of story!"

Ashley force ran to him and seated them both next to each other. He kept shaking his head back and forth, tears streaked across his face. She grabbed him and gave him another hug. "I swear that I just want to help find you all so we can be a family again." She met his eyes with hers and the sith eyes were gone. "I need to know where the others are. Do you know?" She asked as Tom shook his head. He had some information built up and didn't want to share it with her but he had to tell her.

"I've been searching for them for years and the only thing I've heard of was dad's cryo chamber crashing on Wenathm III but the jedi won't let me near there. I take a shuttle or transport there and I get sent home each and everytime but if you could...that would solve the pieces to the puzzle. Most of the people from earth are on Naboo, Tatooine..." Ashley covered his mouth with her hand and whispered, "Shhhhhh sweetie. I'll take care of this. You stay here where it's safe and I'll be back in a few days." She reached into her pocket and handed him a credit card. "This is for you, get whatever you want or need. I love you Tom." Ashley gave him another hug and held him tight for a few minutes, gave him a kiss and left the room. The jedi could sense her presence and filled the hallways and foyer as she smiled at them and walked out into the dark pouring rain. Tom followed to the doors, watched her enter a shuttle and flew away. He stood there until it was out of his sight.  
Master Yulii, a temple guardian, walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's hard when your family are so far away and even worse when they are like your mother." Tom looked up at her then back out into the rainy city.

"Even harder when your mom is married to your dad who is missing, who truly loves her and her children but instead she married a sith king and becomes sith herself." Tears began running down his face again. He sniffled and began to cry. "It's so hard now that I know who she is and I can't do anything to change her. She is not the woman I know as my mother...instead she is a woman of pure evil, cold, no love, hate, treachery." He turned around and saw many jedi standing behind him. He was so hurt and exhausted that he slid down the side of the wall onto the floor. "I'm all alone, no family or home, no love, homeless. What do I do?" Tom fell asleep next to the door. The jedi guardian walked over and scooped him up off of the floor, carried him to a room in the apprentice quarters and watched him sleep all night.

In the morning the guard made sure he got cleaned up, fresh clothes, something to eat and spoke with the Supreme Grand Master Jedi about the possible whereabouts of his family. They sat in a quiet room in the library near a hologram projector of the galaxy. Flame walked in and greeted the boy while waving his hand across the projector. He sat down next to Tom as they watched the galaxy zoom in. He was there to tell him the entire story of why he was there.

"The Milky Way Galaxy is where you lived. Third planet from the sun, Earth. About fifteen hundred years ago the sith and jedi were in a massive war. The sith were defeated and driven from our galaxy. They usually travel through the Unknown Regions, where we dare not to follow. This time they went a different route and ended up in your part of the galaxy. They observed and scanned the planets and moons for life. They found your planet full of life and were planning to take you over. Five hundred years ago when I became the new supreme master, I sent jedi spies into the sith empire to monitor their actions and such. One of the first transmissions we received was that the sith had found new worlds and that they were planning to conqueror them in the name of the sith. I couldn't have that but by the time the senate found them a threat and wanted to do anything about it, the sith had already begun taking resources on the other planets which destroyed them. That was when your mother, Ashley had first discovered them. A few years later she saw them again and the earth was alerted to their presense. The National Aeronautics and Space Administration or NASA for short, began to monitor the system for alien life. They found the sith but wasn't sure how to fight them let alone contact them in peace. Your planet's satellites were captured and destroyed so that they wouldn't know what was going on but that was too late. Earth was still too primative to fight against them and they knew it. The empire sent legions of fighters to attack and make you more submissive. I sent in everyone that I could to fight against them. It wasn't enough and the jedi were nearly destroyed.

One jedi lived and that is Grand Master Koozil. He found two very worthy and honest soldiers from your world and together they fought against the sith and pushed them back far enough so that I could bring in more help to get the people off of earth before the sith could destroy it. Once again the senate tried stepping in and giving their two credits worth of advice to me and I ignored them, gathered up what jedi and republic pilots I could and went there to fight to get your people off of that planet. We succeeded but failed to save the planet. Your mother was captured by Valkis or the King of Korriban as you know him and was put through years and years of abusive training. Training that is forbidden by the jedi and illegal in the republic. After many, many years of abuse she gave in and married him. He gave her three names. One is her sith name, Darth Arcanta. One is her title for her marriage to Valkis which is the Queen of Korriban and the other is for her place in the senate which is Queen Octa. She sits at the right hand of the sith king and does his evil bidding without question. As of now she is not a threat to us but it's only a matter of time before that changes. The people of earth were placed in cryo chambers because we were not sure if they would survive here. While transporting you in hyperspace, the sith began attacking our rescue ships and to save the people, Koozil chose to fire the chambers in space to save them from being killed. That's why they are scattered throughout the galaxy and many of them are still missing. Valkis took your mother, married her and broadcast it all over the galaxy as the new king and queen of Korriban. The sith also found out that the people of earth cannot die and so we are fighting to find them so that they don't fall into the empire's grasp. Yesterday when you told your mother that Wenathm III might be a possibility that your family would be there, she was seen there by my scouts this morning searching for them. I don't know what she is planning but she might be moving away from the king's radar to look for her family and so far she has you here. So we will see what she has uncovered. If she is planning to capture them for Valkis then we will make them our top priority. You are welcome to stay for as long as you want and if you need anything, just ask." Flame said getting up and left the room. He walked with the grand master and the senior master of the Coruscant temple.

"Watch that boy. If he goes shopping or flies across the galaxy. No matter where he goes follow him and let me know. Keep the sith away from him except his mother."

The three jedi bowed to each other and Flame left the temple. Tom continued to stare and walk around the hologram projector. He left the room and entered the library. He found a card scanner and saw that his mom gave him one hundred million credits...his jaw dropped. Tom quickly looked around for Flame and ran out of the library. He saw two jedi standing nearby as he ran towards them.

"Quick! Where's Flame?" He yelled. They pointed outside and he ran to find the jedi leader. Tom burst through the front doors and ran outside. "FLAME!" He yelled looking around and rushed to the landing pads out front. "FLAME!" He yelled once again. The jedi leader saw him running towards him. The boy reached him and was out of breath. A few minutes later Tom finally raised his head up and spoke. "Mom gave me a hundred million credits!" Flame's eyes widenend and his mouth dropped.

"That's a lot of money for a young man such as you my friend. It's a lot of money for anyone, what are you going to do with it?" He asked as Tom shrugged his shoulders. "I'd like to find my family sir." he said handing Flame the credit card.

Flame held his hands up. "Sorry kid but I can't take it. That's from your mother and I would use it for yourself." The jedi leader gave Tom a pat on his shoulder and entered his shuttle. "I'll contact the jedi council and schedule a meeting with them for you tomorrow. Go get some rest kid and I'll see you in the morning!" The shuttle left and so did Tom to go shopping. 

The Senior Jedi appointed two masters to follow Tom and somehow he could feel that they were behind him. He climbed into a taxi and flew away. "To the market please." He said as the driver nodded and flew away. The taxi was followed by two jedi starfighters as it flew to Tom's destination. A few minutes later the taxi landed, Tom paid and got out of the vehicle. Not too far away the two jedi climbed out of their ships and continues to follow him.

Valkis sat in a shut down sith fighter nearby and watched the oldest child of his wife run cheerfully through the market and he moved in to intercept. He knew that he sent one of his men to find her other children but this one was for him. He would make it quick and rally his wife back to the evil sith king. Tom saw a store that sold jedi and sith-like clothing and entered, Valkis followed and walked behind him. He pulled a silenced pistol from his belt, pointed it to the back of his head and pulled the trigger. Tom's body fell to the floor as the king grabbed the cred card from his hand and left as quickly as he arrived. Valkis went back to his ship unseen and flew away. He quickly contacted his queen telling her that someone had killed her son for money. Ashley was in her secret lounge room on Coruscant looking for her other two children when she got the news and broke down in front of her assistants.

Valkis tracked his queen's second son to Naboo working for the royal family as a janitor. The sith lord found him easily once again and turned to face him.

"Knew you would come for me. I know that you shot my older brother but I won't be so easy to kill!"

The sith remained silent and got closer. He activated a red lightsaber as the boy pulled out an ancient pistol and pointed it at the sith lord. Valkis got within an arms reach of him when a voice behind him cried out.

"FREEZE SITH!"

He turned his head and saw nothing. He returned his attention forward and the boy was gone. He saw water tracks and followed them to a dead end. He went to the end of the hallway and looked around the corner and saw him running. Valkis force ran towards the boy who shot a pistol at him. The sith got closer and closer. The boy waited for him at the end of the hallway under a camera that was recording and reloaded his weapon. Valkis activated the weapon again and slashed across the chest area of the space in front of him hoping to hit the boy. He fell to the floor and Valkis ran on by. The boy got up and opened fire on his back. He dropped to the floor and didn't get up. The boy jumped down the stairs and climbed into a speeder. The sith lord got up slowly and fell down the stairs in great pain. Laying on his chest, he used the force and waved the speeder back and forth, the boy couldn't keep control of the vehicle and fell off. He smacked his head hard on the ground and passed out. When he woke up it was night. He sat up quickly and looked around. It was pitck black and he saw nothing but he heard breathing. He grabbed his pistol once again and reloaded it as a red lightsaber lit up before him. The boy raised his weapon to the sith lord's chest and opened fire once again. Valkis wasn't familliar with this weapon and couldn't deflect the primative ammunition from hitting his chest. Valkis fell to the ground and dropped the lightsaber. The boy picked it up as Valkis raised his head in horror and with one slash from the boy, he removed the sith lord's head from his body. The body slumped to the ground. William jr. searched the body and quickly left the area. He went home, packed his things and left.

Ashley felt a tremor in the force. She fell to the floor as her advisors surrounded her wondering what was wrong. She closed her eyes and meditated and a few minutes later Ashley opened her eyes and sat up.

"Something wrong has happened to Valkis!" she said getting up and walking to her secret hangar. She got into a stealth fighter and left for Naboo while unknown to her, her son William jr. was on Coruscant at that moment talking to the council at the jedi temple. He handed the King of Korriban's things over to the jedi. They were surprised to see and hear what happened. The supreme grand master got the information from the boy and quickly left to recover the body. He told them who he is to the Queen of Korriban and they agreed to keep him safe. His father was summoned to the chambers.

Flame arrived at the place on Naboo and found the body. Unfortunatly someone else was nearby to claim it as well. Flame placed the body in his ship and sent it back to a cruiser in space that waited for him. He quickly contacted the council and let them know of his recovery. The queen arrived at the location and saw the supreme master.

"So it's true...he is dead?" she asked.

Flame nodded. "Yes."

Ashley stood wondering why but Flame already knew the answer to that question.

"Because we want to know that he is who he is and...he's my brother!"

Ashley's mouth hit the ground while Flame continued.

"Your son William jr. killed him. Valkis came after him and using a weapon unknown to him, he shot him down and took off his head with his own saber."

She smiled and cried, "William jr's alive?!" She asked.

Flame nodded, "Yes. He came to us yesterday and said that Valkis tried to kill him, If it wasn't for that earth pistol he carries, he would share the same fate as his older brother Tom. I'm sure you knew about that?" he asked as she slowly nodded her head. She turned and walked away slowly but stopped for a moment.

"I'd like to attend Tom's funeral." She said.

"In three days at the temple on Coruscant will be the showing, the funeral and you're more than welcome to come Empress." He said giving respect to her by bowing. She returned to her ship and left the planet while Flame stood where his brother was killed. He knew the spirit of Valkis was near.

"Why in the hell did you kidnap that beautiful woman?" Flame asked.

"I fell in love with her." Valkis said.

Flame laughed, "You mean lust."

"Yes lust is the word I was looking for!" The spirit said.

Flame nodded, "She killed the Emperor and now she is the Empress of the sith!"

Valkis laughed, "Yes she is."

The ship returned for the supreme grand master and he left. The spirit of the king of Korriban disappeared and traveled through space and time back to Korriban into his secret lab and into another body. Using the force, a sith lord used spells to keep the spirit in the body and Valkis was reborn!

Supreme Grand Master Jedi Flame returned to Coruscant in his ship. He felt the ripple of the sith lord returning to life and wasn't surprised. He lit a cigar given to him by Jesse Marquez and inhaled. He blew out the smoke and nodded.

Chapter 8

Coruscant Space

The fleets of the Republic came out of hyperspace and began to race through the planet's atmosphere. Eric and Jesse's ships followed the others entering a capitol ship and landed. The large ship docked and the two pilots climbed out of the jedi stealth fighters. A jedi master greeted them.

"Hello sirs! I am Master Rylum and I would like to say that you are the first non jedi to fly these prototype fighters. How did they operate for you?" he asked as Eric smiled and gave a thumbs up. Jesse laughed at his friend and did the same, "They performed excellent Master Jedi. If given the chance to fly again, I wouldn't pick a finer ship than that one."

The jedi frowned at Jesse for a moment. "What do you mean? Are you not pilots?"

Eric smiled, "No sir. I am a retired Navy Seal and my friend Jesse is a retired Army Ranger." The men could see that the jedi had no idea what they were talking about so Eric explained that he and his friend were Special Ops officers and that they were trained for Sea, Land and Air. "We had to train ourselves for space but we would be happy to extend our services to you."

A few other jedi walked over to meet the two men and thanked them for fighting with them in the Battle of Earth. Hours later the two men stood in the jedi council chambers with the chancellor. Both the grand master and the supreme master were present to congratulate the men and offer them a position in the Jedi Strike Force (JSF). The men accepted the award and the position but there was no time to celebrate. The supreme master jedi had a mission for them.

"There is a sith prison on Frexcure II. Two jedi were sent there to free children captured in a ship that crashed there yesterday. Even though you are not familiar with this planet. I was wondering if you would help."

Jesse looked at Eric who gave him a quick nod. "We would be glad to be of use and help." Eric said, "We would only need a sniper rifle, a knife and a pistol each."

The grand master laughed and stepped forward to the men. "We will provide you with more weapons than that gentlemen!"

The two men were outfitted with armor, weapons and two wolves each from earth with harnesses and small weapons. They left the temple in a stealth fighter escorted by a republic rescue squad and two jedi.

The ships came out of hyperspace after entering the planet's atmosphere. Jesse scanned the area for the prison while Eric flew the ship. The navigator pointed out a place to land and Eric set the ship down. Working quickly, the men used leaves and limbs to cover the ships. They ran through a small forest and came to the end. Looking around, the two men noticed that there were cliffs on both sides of the prison. Eric looked through his rifle scope then re-attached it to his rifle and crouched down with the rescue squad.

"Jesse, take a jedi and go left. I'll take the right and we can spot for each other. The squad can use the wolves to take out the guards at the gate. They fist bumped and crawled to their positions. Eric laid down and moved up slowly crawling on his arms. He got to the edge of the cliff and looked down. No one was under him or around his area. He radioed to Jesse.

"Hey buddy, nada here. Clear the walls." Eric said as Jesse un-slung his rifle. The two men looked through their scopes and began shooting the guards in silence. The sun went down and got darker, giving the squad more room to move. The two jedi along with Eric and Jesse jumped off of the cliff and moved in to the prison. In Eric's mind something felt too easy about the mission so he stopped and crouched in the tall grass. The rest of the squad stopped and spread out. The jedi apprentice grabbed powder from his pouch and held it in his hand. Using the force he blew the powder across the open field in front of the prison gates. Lasers were showing up everywhere. He looked over and nodded at his master. The two jedi force ran and jumped in front of the lasers and over the gate. In moments the defenses were deactivated and the squad was inside.

Jesse looked around and saw nothing. The squad split up, looked around and still found nothing. Eric saw a blood trail and followed it. The rest of the squad picked up on the trail and moved quickly as the trail led them to a pile of dead bodies. A paper note said, "Better luck next time!" The rescue squad confirmed the dead and moved on. The squad came to a cliff and stopped. Eric and Jesse both looked over and saw hundreds of soldiers waiting for them. The two men looked at each other.

"I can throw a Terminator bomb and kill 'em all or I have a gatlin bomb launcher." Eric said as Jesse thought about that and shook his head. "No, there are two sith out there that I see that would send those back at us." Eric nodded and crawled backwards slowly. "Smell that?" The others stuck their noses in the air and began to smell. Jesse was acting goofy and Eric smacked him upside the head.

"It's oil and gas that's leaking out of those tanks over there. If we sprayed that mixture all over the ground and then lured them here..." The squad agreed and backed off to help spray the ground above the sith to lure them, it worked. Eric walked over to the cliff's edge and whistled to the soldiers who all turned around. He shot one of them and the others ran towards him. He turned and walked away for a moment which then became a run back to the rear of the prison. The soldiers got to the top of the cliff and ran after the squad who was just standing nearby. The troops got closer and closer as Jesse grabbed one of his cigars and lit the end. He tossed the match on the ground which flashed flame across the field and engulfed the soldiers. They ran around screaming while they burned to death as the jedi moved in on the six sith lords that awaited them. Eric pushed a button on his comlink that summoned the two transports. The jedi ran around one side of the fire and jumped off of the cliff while Eric and Jesse snuck around the other. They unslung their silent weapons and began attacking the dark warriors as the two jedi stopped in their tracks. They were outnumbered and decided to let the soldiers take care of the sith lords. The transports opened fire as Eric and Jesse shot at them with their silent weapons and killed them all in a matter of seconds. Eric ran and grabbed the note that was left for them and put it on the sith lords and left the planet.

Jedi Temple, Coruscant

The transports returned to Coruscant and the men reported to the council. Two jedi along with Eric and Jesse stood before fifteen jedi to explained their mission.

"They were all dead. Killed by the sith so we took out their army and six sith lords." Eric said as the jedi masters looked around in shock. Flame was impressed but none of them had heard of non-jedi killing sith lords, let alone six of them. They were excused from the room so the jedi could speak about them. Flame walked to the center of the room.

"Two elite soldiers from Earth that have their own weapons take down six experienced sith lords like they're nothing." The two jedi nodded. The master spoke with the supreme jedi leader.

"Yes Supreme Master, they killed them before we could reach the sith and thought nothing about it. In all of my years as a jedi, I've never ever seen people like this that could do what they did and I would be proud to work with them again."

Flame bowed to the master and apprentice and dismissed them as Eric and Jesse went to celebrate.

Sith Prison, Frexcure II

A stealth fighter came out of hyperspace and landed in front of the prison. Darth Arcanta and her master Lord Valkis walked out of the ship and headed into the prison. They walked through to the rear and came across the field of dead bodies. Valkis was furious as he got to the cliff and saw his sith lords dead. A note flapped on the top of one of the sith. He walked down and grabbed it as his apprentice followed. He read the note and crumpled it up in his hand. "What did the note say?" The student asked as Valkis turned and gave her an evil look for a minute. He swung his right hand at her and backhanded the apprentice across the face knocking her to the ground. He walked over to her and kicked her in the stomach and then blasted her in the face, showing her the absolute evil of the sith.

"Stop being nosy and get up off your ass. He said and walked back to the ship. The dark apprentice rolled over on her stomach and was spitting up blood on the ground. Her torso was numb and she had a few broken bones. She tried getting up but fell back down. Valkis sat in the ship and was getting impatient with her. He waved a guard to tend to her and ordered the ship to take off. Her hate for Valkis was getting stronger. She felt pain all over her body. The guard grabbed her shoulder. She turned around and looked up as the ship was flying overhead. She used the dark side of the force and threw the sith guard straight up and through the cockpit glass of the ship, shattering it and raining across the pilot's face. She froze the ship in place and forced it down to the ground. Valkis sat in horror as his apprentice and wife entered the ship.

"Don't ever try to leave me behind or I'll kill you." She said holding her hand out to him. Lightning shot out of her fingers and hit his face knocking him out of his chair and onto the floor. Darth Arcanta grabbed the chair, placed it across Valkis's neck and sat down on the chair. The dark leader began choking and couldn't breathe. She got up and threw him across the inside of the ship and then to the pilot's seat. She used the force in a way that he had not heard before and fought hard to resist but could not.

"Now take us home and knock off your shit!"

The ship activated it's shield and went into hyperspace. Ashley placed her hand on her torso and used the force to heal herself as Valkis did the same. They returned to Korriban's sith temple and watched as Valkis fed the failed sith apprentices and captured jedi to his prized Terenteteks. The queen was forced to watch as the sith beasts chased down and killed innocent women and children. The arena was filled and the sith cheered while countless people were murdered and eaten. The queen used the force and blasted Valkis into the arena. She took his seat and watched the remaining jedi and terenteteks attack the king. He used the force and created a whirlwind that sucked up his enemies and slammed them into a nearby wall. A massive sandstorm followed that blinded everyone in the arena while the queen hopped down and stood next to her husband. She broke a pipe and blew gas at the enemies while Valkis ignited his lightsaber and threw the weapon into the wall near the enemies. He grabbed his wife and force jumped out of the arena as it exploded and killed everything in the cave. The king and queen walked out of the cave and dodged out of the way as flames blasted out.

Jedi Temple, Coruscant

Eric and Jesse met with the supreme grand master, the chancellor and General Kaz of the Republic to promote the two men. Flame stepped forward as General Kaz gave each man a medal and spoke.

"As soldiers of the republic, I hearby promote you both to the rank of Sergeant. Congratulations gentlemen!" he said and saluted the both of the men. Flame shook hands with the men as well as the chancellor who stepped in and whispered.

"I have some information on a desperate mission that I would like the two of you to lead." The two soldiers nodded and followed them to the war room. Inside the two men saw plans of a rescue from the semi-failed mission on Frexcure II. General Kaz walked around the hologram map as Flame explained the mission.

"The jedi from the sith prison on Frexcure II were executed by the sith as you know. What you don't know is that the men responsible are hiding in an abandoned jedi temple on Wenathm III. Only I have this info and I won't be able to give you any backup right away. Your extraction ship will be hidden in the asteroid belt that surrounds the planet. They will not be able to give any other help, you will be alone until I can get more help. Understood?"

Eric rubbed his chin, "So there are more than twenty billion republic troops and ten billion jedi and we are the only ones that are available? Surely you can get us some help. I don't care who it is, get some help to us!" The chancellor and the jedi both nodded as Eric and Jesse nodded and saluted. Flame led them to a room across the hall that had every weapon in the republic's arsenal. They both grabbed light stealth armor, a large knife, a silenced pistol and a silenced rifle. The chancellor's mouth dropped.

"That's it?! Nothing else? Four items is gonna complete this mission?"

Eric looked at Jesse and they both smiled at each other and then at the chancellor. Eric gave the man a quick demonstration of the weapons while Jesse lit a cigar. "No not just four items. The rifle under the barrel holds a lightsaber hilt. It will also shoot a lightsaber crystal and has a small mag of those which will shoot the colored blade that you see on the jedi or sith lightsabers. So look out on that one. We can also use the lightsaber which is really cool because we are the only non-jedi to have them. The armor has water, food and other items needed to pick or blow locks, windows. Signal for help, hunt for food in the wild and can serve as a blanket. So no sir, it's not just four items."

The men grabbed their gear, left the room and headed for the nearest hangar. Flame led them into a lift followed by the general and the chancellor. They gave their last minute bits of advice.

"Get inside and be careful. Your enemies will show no mercy so don't give them any. This temple is being considered to reopen." General Kaz said as the lift reached it's destination and let the men out. They entered a stealth fighter and left the temple for space. The ship entered hyperspace for Wenathm III. The soldiers put on their armor, loaded their weapons and were ready to begin. An hour later the ship came out of hyperspace cloaked and entered the atmosphere. The jedi temple was in sight immediately and one pilot asked them where to land. The men said nothing as Eric opened the side door and jumped out of the ship!

"I'm following him, go to the rendezvous and we'll call when were ready!" He said while activating his shoulder camera and jumped out of the ship as well. Eric reached the ground first and secured the area waiting for Jesse who pulled the cord and a clear parachute unfolded out of his armor and rapidly slowed him down. He got near the ground and released the chute from the armor, ran forward a few meters and caught up with Eric who was watching the front door. Too guarded to enter here but we need to kill everyone so I'll start this fun." He said running around to the front of the temple in the tall grass. He placed a ball on the end of his silenced rifle and aimed for the door. Pulling the trigger, Eric shot the ball at the door and made a loud bang as it stuck to the door and startled the men standing around it. A sith apprentice reached up and touched it. The ball exploded and killed the four sith including two empire soldiers. More soldiers came out as Eric shot another and another a few minutes later. The soldier moved in to the front entrance and no one was coming out. He got up to the doors and scanned for life, faint traces were detected. He turned and gave Jesse a nod who scanned the outside for life and found none. The two soldiers entered the ancient jedi temple undetected and switched to their silenced pistols. The two soldiers carried two wolves each. All were let go to hunt for the sith in the temple. Eric entered a meeting room and saw three sith talking to each other as Jesse entered another meeting room to contact the jedi temple on Coruscant. Using his .45 cal silenced pistol, Eric quickly shot and killed the three sith and moved to the next room. The sith didn't hear a sound as he attacked again and killed three more apprentices. He quickly covered the front ground floor.

A hologram appeared on Jesse's hand as he nodded quickly. "Supreme Master, we have made contact and they are high in numbers. Eric is successful in his sweep and clear but we need more help sir."

"Understood sergeant, help is already on the way and they should be in your vicinity anytime now." Flame said as the projection disappeared. The soldier backed out of the room, got in a lift and went up to the library. Jesse saw many young sith apprentices and reached into his pocket for a handful of metal balls and scattered them all over the floor in their direction. The curious students quickly grabbed them as he snuck around to the different master's quarters and placed a metal ball in each room. The wolf pack traveled together and killed silently but weren't trained to hide the bodies but did kill everything they saw.

Jesse got back into the lift and traveled up to the jedi council chambers as Eric went to wait for the soldiers. They were parachuting in as Jesse got to the top of the tower. He heard people talking and grabbed a handful of metal balls. He quickly took out the two guards and entered the council room. Six men and women stood up as he shot them with his rifle. He then wired the dead with explosives and left the room. He entered a lift as a group of sith exited and ran into the council room. A loud explosion was heard as the lift raced down to the ground floor.

Eric met with the elite soldiers and escorted them into the temple. They took off and left him behind as they ran through the temple finishing off the remaining sith as Jesse pushed a button and detonated the metal balls given to the apprentices and in the master's quarters and killed everyone in the area of the blasts. Eric and Jesse hit their recall buttons for the wolves and waited for their arrival. In a few hours the temple was clear and no one of the republic was injured or hurt. The men were recalled back to their bases as Eric and Jesse returned to Coruscant.

The king and queen of Korriban heard the news and was furious about the great loss of the sith presense on Wenathm III. Valkis walked into a room and nearly beat Ashley to a pulp. Even though she did nothing to him, that was how he took out his anger. Her assistants quickly rushed to her side and helped her up and out of the room. They escorted her to the infirmary and had her looked over by a doctor. She was already thinking of leaving and running to a secret place but had no idea of doing it without Valkis knowing. An idea popped into her head and she got up and began working on her idea. She prepared to leave the planet and go to Ziost with her female assistants but Valkis appeared on her way out. Once again she was finished with him. He gave her an evil smile and she was in no mood to deal with him at all. The queen used the force and choked Valkis hard. He fell to the floor as she walked around him. She turned around and waved her hand hard as the force grabbed the king and threw him across the hangar and blasted him into the wall. The queen got into her luxury ship with her assistants and left the planet.

CHapter 9  
Killing Fields, Korriban

The JSF was secretly attacking key places on Korriban. Flying through the city quickly, they hit buildings that were given to them by a secret person of interest. Jedi knight William Moreland leads a squad of six fighters through the northern part of the city as newly promoted soldier and pilot Lieutenant Jesse Marquez leads another squad to the south. Lieutenant Eric Johnson leads a squad of JSF troops through the center of the city disguised as sith lords while converging on the King's tower. Eric looked around and saw no one as he motioned the squad to move in to the tower. They reach the building and enter. The Lieutenant quickly contacts Jesse and William letting them know that his men have entered their destination. They acknowledged him and he moved across the street and was almost to the tower when it exploded! The blast through Eric back across the street, into an alley and through a window into a basement. He quickly crawled across the floor and screamed into his comlink.

"The tower is gone and so are my men!" Eric passed out due to his injuries as the tower rained down debris into the building he fell into. Jesse tried to get his attention but got no answer. He broke away from his squad and tried to land near where his last transmission was heard but was unable to find a clear spot. Dust and debris was still flying around the tower's position. A person saw the body and grabbed him. He was placed on their shoulder and entered a lift. The lift went down and exited into a tunnel. Eric was placed into a speeder and quickly left the building as it too was falling apart from the explosion. Jesse scanned the area but found no trace of Eric. He flew away from the blast and caught a small signal of his tracking device. The other fighters joined in to search for the missing soldier.

"Looks like someone is trying to run off with one of our officers!"

Jesse said as he closed in on the homing signal coming from Eric's jacket. The Lt. pushed a button on his hologram projector and supreme master Flame appeared.

"Lt. Jesse, what can I do for you my friend?" he asked. The pilot nodded and spoke. "Yes sir! Eric's team has been killed and he's been taken. I need to get a team together, get out of this ship and go after him!"

The jedi was seen putting his armor on, "Wait for me Lt. I'm on my way down!"

Jesse nodded, "Very well sir, I'll head back and wait for you." The projector shut off.

"William, stay with the signal. I'm breaking off." He said and pulled up activating his booster and blasting into space. William led more than twenty jedi and republic fighters around the outskirts of the Killing Fields while Lt. Jesse, Flame and about fifty soldiers gathered for a location that they could lock on to. The jedi knight closed his eyes and meditated, looking for the missing man. He sensed a very weak signal and followed it. The rest of the squads followed to a small caravan that was leaving the city. William flew over the caravan and landed in front of them as the other fighters landed, surrounding the caravan.

Jesse got out of the transporter and ran with Flame over to a bantha pulling a cart. They uncovered the cart and found Eric laying on it. Flame grabbed him and ran to the medical transporter. The ship blasted off into space and returned to a medical frigate. He was rushed to the infirmary where jedi doctors hurried to tend to his wounds.

Flame walked over to Jesse and took one of his cigars. William entered and walked over to the supreme master.

"Master, Lt. The woman who found him is in the waiting room outside. She had no where to go. The building that was destroyed in front of the tower was hers and she grabbed Eric as she was fleeing the area."

"Have her examined too, give her some money and send her on her way." Flame said as William bowed and quickly walked out of the room. Flame, Jesse and William stood outside of the infirmary as the jedi worked on Eric's wounded and broken body.

"Any information on Ashley?" Flame asked as William shook his head. "No, the person I sent to give her a message never returned. My son killed Valkis and he returned. They hunted down and killed my two boys. Damn they know how to rip out someone's heart."

Flame patted his friend on the shoulder and shook his head. "Yes it's terrible and sad what they did to your kids and to you but the thing that gets me is that your wife stays with him knowing that she's more powerful. I know what it is, it's the dark side of the force that keeps her with him."

William nodded and sat down nearby. "I have a question. Is the dark side stronger?"

Flame sat down next to him. "No it's not but it's easier and more seductive to get into. I'm about two thousand years old and there are mysteries of the force that even I don't know. I do know that the light does have the power to bring someone back from the dark side but it's our job to slowly forgive and trust them again, help them to be good again or strip them of the force and kill them."

A jedi master walked out into the lobby and spoke to the guys. "He'll live, he's got cuts, a few bruises and a couple broken ribs. He will be back to normal tomorrow." He bowed and left the men to visit. The men gathered around Eric's bed as he sat up a little. He shook his head.

"I can't figure out how that building blew up like that. They had no idea we were coming!"

Flame helped his friend out of bed. "Sith are known to boobytrap their buildings."

William got a holo message from another jedi and left the room. He returned a few minutes later and told the group the news he received.

"When Valkis murdered my kids he told Ashley that it was the jedi who killed them so that he would have her dark side powers. She started this war because of him." he said as the others shook their heads. The jedi knight walked over and helped Eric put his shirt on.

"That's not all. There is an old man that heard Valkis's plan. He knows the truth!"

Flame nodded and unfolded his arms. "If you could find this man and take him to Ashley, it would end this war. The three of us can continue to hit Korriban looking for Valkis. I'll summon the leaders for an update, then the soldiers can get back here and shadow our usual plan and keep the sith busy!"

Unknown Location, Ziost  
Three Days Later

Flame picked an undisclosed place on Ziost to have Tom Moreland's funeral. He sent a message personally to the Empress, she thanked him and was on her way. No one else knew about it except William and the two soldiers who used their free time to guard the place. William was present when she arrived alone. He was kneeling in front of the casket and praying when she walked in. She crept up behind him but he knew she was there. He could smell her perfume and it stunk, "I don't know why you wear that scent, it smells like Bantha shit." He said and laughed. Tears fell down his face as he began crying. Ashley grabbed her lightsaber and activated the weapon. She held it inches away from the back of William's head. The jedi knight knew of her actions and closed his eyes. He called upon the force to help him as he grabbed his weapon. The weapon's blade turned green as William stood up, turned around quickly and swung his lightsaber hard, knocking the weapon out of her hand. It flew across the room. Flame entered and used the force to catch it in his hand and left the room without saying a word. Ashley broke out in tears and fell to the floor crying after seeing Tom laying in the casket. He was gone and there was nothing she or he could do to bring him back. William grabbed Ashley and held on to her tight as she sobbed out loud. Jesse quietly entered the room, held out his hand to the couple on the floor and said a prayer for them. Ashley opened her eyes and saw him for a moment before grabbing onto William and holding him tight. He did the same and they stayed on the floor for a few minutes. As they were getting up from the floor a voice crept into the room from Tom.

"Mom...Dad...I love you both...Please stop fighting...I'll be watching you both! Goodbye!"

His voice faded away. Everyone in the place heard him. The two soldiers and Flame were in the next room. A female human entered the room, ran over to the casket and fell over Tom's body crying for a few moments. William and Ashley wondered who it was when she quickly turned around and screamed out.

"Mom your hatred did this! You're supposed to protect us but instead you sold us out to Valkis!" SHe began to cry again. "Geez mom, don't you even love us?" William grabbed her in a big hug and held her tightly. She held her dad tight and didn't let go.

The dark side began talking to Ashley. She tried to ignore it but the voices got louder in her head. She fell to the floor grabbing her ears.

"Valkis get out of my mind!" Ashley screamed and started going into seisures and convulsions. William yelled for Flame who came to her aid. The dark lord knew Ashley was going to her son's funeral and using his dark magic, he attacked her mind. The supreme master used his light magic, got Valkis out of her mind and began healing her. William laid his hands on Ashley and helped speed up the healing process. Lt. Johnson picked her up and carried her to another room to rest. William stayed with her until she fell asleep. The jedi came out of the room a few hours later and spoke with the guys.

"The information is true! She started the wars because Valkis told her that the jedi killed her kids. I told her that wasn't true, it was probably Valkis."

Flame went and contacted his council and told them the news. They sent out wanted posters of the dark lord and his sith.

During the night the sith more than tripled their attacks against the republic. The senate voted to give full control of the republic armies to the JSF.

After the funeral Ashley decided to defect.

Kingdom of the Empress, Korriban

Ashley returned to her secret castle and confronted Valkis. He no longer wanted anything to do with her. He had a new woman from Korriban. She was thinner, younger and faster with a lightsaber. Ashley wasn't impressed at all. She put Valkis under a stasis spell while the woman activated her weapon and it was all for show. She spun the weapon like a baton to the left, right and above her head. She took Valkis out of stasis and used the force on the woman making her attack him. The sith lord tried countering her spells but they were too powerful. Finally the Empress grew tired of this game Valkis was playing. Ashley force slammed the woman against the brick wall, killing her instantly. Her pet Terentetek entered the room and began eating the body. She did the same with Valkis and knocked him out. He was placed in her secret arena where she released Black Rancors, terenteteks, and a krayt dragon to kill him. He didn't have any weapons and had to use the dark side to fight. Before leaving the castle, Ashley transferred all funds from the Sith Empire to the Jedi Order and sent all secret plans of the sith bases to the supreme jedi master. She sent legions of hell hounds into the sith temples on Korriban to dwindle their numbers down. The empress gathered her advisors together and left for the jedi temple on Coruscant. She contacted Flame and told him of her intentions to defect and that she would give up to the jedi.

She did exactly that as her transporter landed on a pad outside of the temple on Coruscant. The jedi council stood around the pad as she exited the ship with her hands on top of her head.

"Will you grant the condemned woman one thing before her sentence is carried out?" She asked Flame. He slowly nodded. "Yes I will Ashley depending on what your request is."

The jedi council seperated her from her advisors and escorted them inside. The supreme jedi master stood outside and listened to Ashley as she told him her request. "I want to talk to William and tell him everything."

Flame nodded as it began to rain. The jedi waved his hand up and covered the two with a shield as the rain fell harder and harder. "Let's get indoors and I'll arrange transport for you to see and talk to William."

Secret Jedi Training Grounds  
Kylath, Wenathm  
(100 years A.D.E. After the Destruction of Earth)

The jedi investigators arrived with the Queen of Korriban. William hadn't seen her in more than eighty years. A few others exited the ship as well including a bunch of half-human half-sith people. She looked around the hangar and didn't see much. A few starfighters, transporters and a few stealth fighters were the only ships on the pad. A few jedi guards stood around the room even a few followed them. Jesse Marquez and Eric Johnson, now both generals of the Republic stood nearby and saluted Ashley, she smiled at them. They walked through the hangar and into the main entry. The grand master of the facility stepped forward and bowed to the party that arrived. She turned around and waved her hand to a person standing in the distance. The person was escorted by two other jedi to the entryway. A hood covered the head of the person. The investigator reached out and took the hood off. William Moreland stood before the queen. Her mouth hit the floor and then into a huge smile. Tears ran down her face as she ran over, extending her arms to give him a hug. He on the other hand, wasn't surprised to see her. He showed no signs of surprise or happiness and backed away from her quickly. William extended his hand out and after a few minutes, he finally spoke.

"Wait, back off."

The grand master held up a finger and stood in front of William. "We discussed this and that you would have no problem meeting with her...with Ashley." She whispered and moved out of his way.

"I know this is what we discussed but think of all of this from my end." he said walking around the former queen and her entourage as she stood still. I met her when I was fifteen, married her when I was eighteen. We had three kids together and nothing but the four of them mattered to me. We enjoyed fifteen years together before the sith invaded and destroyed our planet and then she joins them." Tears began to fill up in his eyes. The half-human half-sith people looked at Ashley in wonder. She gave an I'm sorry smile back at them at stood in front of William and the grand master jedi.

"You joined with the king, why? Cause he violated you constantly? It takes two to do it and from the looks of your recent past, I'll bet you enjoyed every minute of it." William walked around the front of where the queen was standing and ripped her dress off. An investigator quickly grabbed his robe and tried to give it to Ashley. William took it away, "Look at her body. Scars covered everywhere. Knife cuts, stab wounds and lightsaber burns. Animal bites and teeth punctures so deep that no one could survive from it. I never ever laid a finger on you in anger. Normal sith tattoos wouldn't run over or around her breasts or her lower area in the front and back...they wouldn't say Property of the King of Korriban on a tramp stamp."

Ashley stepped forward and grabbed the robe. "That's not what it says. It says Queen of Korriban in the ancient sith language."

William continued his rant. "You joined the sith, joined the king and told me I wasn't the one she wanted. I wasn't the one that mattered and that Valkis had more power and more money and that you were his life, his heart, his soul mate and force pushed me out of a ship to my death below. You told me that I was nothing. I helped you escape death and prosecution from the republic and risked my life only for you to run right back to him!" Ashley looked away as William took off his shirt and showed everyone the enormous scars on his chest. He grabbed Ashley by her chin and turned her head to face him.

"I know you don't care about anything or anyone let alone me. You did this to me and even though your going to tell me that I can't die, it still hurts. When you told me that I didn't matter, it killed me. When you threw me out of that ship and I hit the ground, it destroyed me. You have continued to destroy me everyday since then. It's been one hundred years since that dreadful night and I've never forgotten it or what I would say to you if I got this chance to stand before you again and here we are face to face."

He let go of her, pushed her back, wiped his tears and stepped back away from the group of jedi. They all turned to face him as he began walking to the hangar.

"This won't work. I can't work with her to help you destroy someone that she still loves, the king and the sith. She isn't what she was, I can't trust her and that hurts to say. She still loves him and I can feel that. I never mattered to her since he changed her, I was nothing to her and I still am nothing to you Ashley. I have to go away from here. I'm tired of this life and I want to die. I want you to feel like I did when I was in pain and hurting, when our children were hurting and in pain. How it hurt every time I saw you on the Holonet News, everytime you killed someone or destroyed a ship, an army or a planet. I want you to feel like shit for eternity...I'm sorry but I can't." He whispered and began crying as he entered the hangar to a starfighter. The group followed and Ashley ran to the ship. "Honey you really cannot die. Wherever you are going it will not kill you." William smiled at her in a hurtful way like he didn't care. "Flying into a star or a sun will kill me."

William started the engines, opened the hangar doors and looked down at his once one true love. Opening the cockpit, he climbed in and smiled at her for a minute then leaned over and gave her a kiss. She embraced him as he embraced her. He kissed her long and good. He couldn't resist after all of those years. "That was the best kiss I've ever had from you since we've been together." They both smiled for a minute. "Answer me one question. If we cannot die, how come you didn't leave him. It's not like he would've killed you or anything."

Ashley looked at the floor and didn't answer him for a few minutes. She really didn't know why at first. The jedi entered the hangar and stood behind the former queen as William climbed out of the ship. She thought long and hard about why and came up with the best answer she could.

"I was in too deep with the sith. Their power is great, very great and seductive. It welcomed me like a warm blanket and I embraced it but before it could destroy me I thought of you and let go of my powers of the dark. I did know that you were alive after I pushed you out of the ship. I was so powerful with the dark side that I could read your mind. I knew that you joined the jedi and I felt in my heart that you would bond with them like we did. That they would be your new family and that they would accept you and take care of you and you of them. That they would die for you and you of them. The one thing that I couldn't see was you everytime you came to stop me. When they faked your death and you gave up on your life, it destroyed me. I fought hard for the jedi to keep you alive."

William shook his head, "You didn't fight at all to help me. The only help that you did was helping yourself to the king's power, gifts, money and...sex. That didn't do anything for me at all and everytime I saw you two together you were happy and it hurt me worse."

Ashley grabbed William by his arms and pulled him close to her. "I gave them hundreds of millions of credits in the name of the Chancellor to the Order so that they wouldn't lose you. I knew you were hurting but I didn't know it was this bad."

He pulled away of her grasp and exited the ship. Standing before her as another question entered his mind. "That's the problem with you sith. You never think of anyone else but yourselves. That's the sith way! It's in their nature and it will never go away! Let me ask you this. How many of his evil children did you give birth to in the last hundred years? Twenty...fifty or more?"

That question floored her. She tried to hide that reality from him for years and could not. He could read her thoughts just like she could. She stared at the floor and began to cry as she folded her arms and used her sleeves to wipe the tears from her face. She knew that this answer would destroy him and she kept it as simple as possible. "I love my children and my grandchildren and great-grandchildren."

Ashley's answer floored him. He gasped out loud and looked away. The tears appeared on his face instantly and no matter how much he wiped, they didn't go away.

William was hurt, destroyed, disgusted and any other kind of description of the words for very hurt and had one last thing to point out to her. He pointed to her entourage that stood just inside the hangar and yelled out. "Does your children here know that your husband killed our three children so you could have Valkis's? Do they know that as a GIFT to you that their evil father took the bones of OUR children and made a throne that YOU still sit on?"

William was so upset that he got dizzy and began to stagger around the hangar bumping into things. General Marquez ran over and grabbed him to keep his friend from falling to the floor. Everyone saw how bad this relationship was and where it was going. Ashley fell to the floor crying as her children ran to comfort her. The jedi interjected on both parties to make sure both William and Ashley were okay. They helped both of them to their feet. General Johnson got in the ship and shut off the engines. William couldn't stand on his own and fell to the floor. Ashley ran and slid to him, grabbing the man in her arms. Her family saw and felt with the force in their own hearts that she truly loved him, more than their own father. She looked up and waved everyone out of the hangar. They fell asleep together on the hangar floor as Ashley held William in her arms.

William opened his eyes and was lying in a bed. Ashley next to him, her arms wrapped around him. He moved closer, embraced her and fell back to sleep, something he hadn't done in many decades. Hours passed and he woke up alone. General Johnson waited outside the door as William exited it. "Follow me old friend." He said as the man nodded and followed him. He led the jedi out of the sleeping quarters, across the training grounds where he saw something that he never saw before. Ashley's family training with the jedi. Many jedi were present as he looked around. They walked through the large hangar and it was full of transports. William stopped following the general and walked out on one of the pad bays and saw many republic capitol ships in space and many that were docking nearby. General Johnson followed him as well and pointed out what was happening.

"Ashley got up this morning and told her family what she was going to do. They agreed to defect to the Republic and in exchange for their information, the jedi will help them destroy the Sith Empire and catch or kill Valkis, the King of Korriban. So the grand master kept her word and asked us to send for all available ships to converge on this planet. Supreme Master Flame even came when he heard that we would need help."

William smiled at the general and turned to face him. "Where is the king now?" he asked as the general pointed to a pinkish brown planet hanging in the sky. "Frexcure V. We can't let him know what is going on until we're ready, Ashley's son is watching him. He'll let us know when we can attack. In the meantime the jedi strike forces are training with the rest of her family. William stood on the pad and took his robe off. Thousands of meters from the ground, he tossed it off watching the wind grab it and fall to the ground below. William didn't know what to do anymore. He felt the presence of his best friend and turned to face her. The grand master of the jedi stood before him and smiled.

"I'm not sure how this will play out but now I understand how your people know of the Star Wars galaxy and that's us. We're your family now and I envy you all. Knowing that you will live forever and that we're mortal. After this battle if I don't make it, you will be the new grand master of the jedi. This is your future and they will be your family always. I will die knowing that the greatest person in the history of the jedi is standing before me and that I fought alongside you is the most honorable thing I can do to protect the jedi and the universe." She bowed to William as he walked over and gave her a big hug. He looked over her shoulder and saw the entire temple jedi looking at them. Ashley walked over and joined the hug group. The grand master left and rejoined the training jedi.

Ashley looked William in the eyes and smiled. She saw the man she fell in love with on earth and felt that she could tell him anything and that she had to tell him everything. "Yes I had children with Valkis." She said as William looked in a different direction. Ashley grabbed him by the chin and turned his face to meet hers.

"I need to be honest with the man I fell in love with. I want to be with him again and he will need to know everything." He turned and looked around. Her children were walking towards them with weapons in hand. William didn't know what exactly was going on. They got closer and closer to them. Finally the weapons were put away and the family stood around them. He looked around at the half human, half-sith children of hers and they looked at him. William saw the scars on their faces and looked around at the others. Some had been shot, stabbed, burned and worse. Some were worse than his wounds. He saw the same scars on them that he did on Ashley and he felt so bad for them, for all of them. He turned, looked back at Ashley and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm not their dad but it looks like they need one. Looks like they could use an honest man that would help take care of them and their kids. One that would always be there for them. One that wouldn't beat them up or try to kill them. One that would die for them." Laughs and cries could be heard as the group moved in for a big hug.

Later that evening Supreme Master Flame joined William along with Ashley, generals Eric and Jesse. William sat on the floor drunk in the corner of the room. His old friend came in and sat down next to him.

"What would you do about all this?" he said handing his friend a beer.

Flame opened the bottle and took a long drink. "Well we got what we wanted. You got your wife back and the jedi got their prisoner...who was later released after striking a deal. We've interrogated her and her family. The wars are over but to stop Valkis we're going to start another war. I have all of our forces coming here while Eric and Jesse summoned the republic soldiers to Wenathm II and IV. They are building bases as we speak while the Empire is wondering what's going on in the Frexcure system. If I were you I'd take my wife and her family and go to a quiet planet and live happy."  
Flame looked at his friend and smiled as Ashley came over and sat down in William's lap. She laid against his chest and listened to his heart beat. It was steady as he put his arms around her.

William looked down at Ashley and then off to her family who were playing around with each other and off to Eric and Jesse. They are standing outside joking and laughing with the jedi crowded around each other barbecuing and having a good time. William got up and walked around the secret temple with Ashley and Flame. 

"Watching the jedi who took people in that they don't even know. I can't do that Flame. When you go to attack the king of Korriban tomorrow I will be there." He looked at his wife and smiled. "We will be there old friend."

Flame agreed and downed his beer. Ashley smiled and handed the two men another one while strolling around the temple. They watched the republic soldiers fly near the planet to go to the bases on Wenathm V and Frexcure VII. Flame looked at William and Ashley, "We have twelve thousand five hundred soldiers in a legion and we have five hundred legions, there are only three million jedi."

Ashley looked at the floor for a moment then up at Flame. "After the wars, Valkis and the Sith Empire lowered our numbers."

Flame ran his fingers through his beard and thought for a moment. "I can have the capitol ships raze the planet from here but we would have another Taris."

General Marquez was nearby and disagreed, "No sir, we can't do that but we can target every building with those stealthed bunker busters we have. General Johnson and I have been checking their numbers and nothing has increased. They don't know we are coming."

Ashley closed her eyes while William held her hands. Using the force she could read Valkis's mind. She began telling the men what he was doing. "He knows of the sudden increase in republic transports so tell them to come out of hyperspace behind the planet." General Marquez spoke in a comlink to relay the message while Ashley gave updates.

"He's calling for the Bane space station to start up the shield generator around Frexcure V but we already have a JSF fleet there." She paused for a moment. "They can destroy the station when we're ready."

"Good, good!" Flame said. "I'll contact the JSF and tell them to start their attack. We'll start tonight. Tell the jedi and the soldiers to get ready!"

"I'll disconnect their radar and scopes so they can't contact anyone." William said as General Johnson entered the room.

"Master Flame, The chancellor knows what's going on and he summoned our allies to a special session of congress. They are sending more capitol ships, battle cruisers, Frigates and more fighters than we have! He said to expect them anytime now and they know to come out of hyperspace behind the planet!"

Master Flame ran over and made a quick announcement. "This is Supreme Grand Master Flame, the time is now for our attack. All groups to your stations...I repeat, all groups to your stations! Good luck and may the force be with us all!"

Everyone in the temple ran to the hangars and either climbed into fighter ships or transports to begin the attack. The armies and fighters sent by the chancellor arrived as they began ascending into space. The enormous frigates and capitol ships quickly docked to pick up everyone ready for war. All jedi entered starfighters and flew into space as William, Ashley and the two generals used the force to hide the surprise attack.

Ashley smiled and spoke as she sat down on the floor. She motioned the three men to join her. Sitting outside of the inner circle was her family. All holding hands they joined together, closed their eyes in absolute silence and concentrated on the planet that held Valkis's armies. The war rooms began shutting down throughout the planet as well as the radar on all of their ships. The JSF had secretly destroyed the space station and influenced the sith that nothing was wrong. Justice was coming and the dark lord had no idea from where or who.

CHapter 10

Space near the Frexcure system

The Empress led the jedi forces to Valkis. He was unaware that they were on their way. Valkis used ancient sith powers to possess Ashley and bring her to him one last time. She tried to fight his powers but Valkis got his powers from the billions of dead sith throughout the galaxy. He had her and she had no energy to do anything. Once again the queen was his. Ashley activated her lightsaber quickly and buried the blade into William's back, he fell forward on the controls and dropped the ship down towards a medical frigate. She used the force and opened the cockpit. Exiting the ship, Ashley called on the dark side of the force to all of the republic ships to crash into each other. Thousands of ships quickly destroyed by the woman's dark powers as legions of sith empire ships arrived out of hyperspace to begin the attack. There was little hope for the republic as the sith greatly outnumbered them. Generals Eric and Jesse manned the guns on a Corvette and began firing. William's ship was getting closer and closer to the frigate. Ashley hung on to the wing of the ship as it finally hit the hull and exploded. The queen flew into the hole and began killing the people inside!

"Alert! I say again, alert! The queen has entered the frigate, abandon ship! Abandon ship!"

The call continued to come over the airwaves as hundreds of people began to evacuate the ship. Air and debris escaped from the large hole in the top of the frigate. Admiral Free was behind the controls as he steered the ship toward a sith destroyer and increased the speed while the queen was inside swinging her red blade left and right at the young jedi, cutting them down like grass. No one could match the powers of the queen as she continued her killing spree.

The explosion sent William to the middle of the ship and slammed him into the floor. He got up, activated his lightsaber and force jumped up through the hole in the ship. He ran down the hall of dead bodies and followed the trail. In no time he met up with Ashley and force threw her into a wall headfirst. She got up and waved her hand behind her head. William force blocked her attack and stood before her.

"Not sure what got into your head but I'm here to help you get rid of it!"

The queen wasn't herself at all. Her face turned dark and her sith colored eyes returned. She looked taller and was stronger. She laughed at her former lover and lunged toward him. He put his weapon away and used the force to try and hold her back. She moved against him with ease and force threw him toward the bridge of the ship. He turned around quickly and saw that the frigate was getting closer to the sith ship and he had to give it a little more time. He ran towards her and hugged her really tight.

"You can't kill me my love but I think I can kill the spells that bind you!" William said placing his hand on her head. He spoke some ancient jedi words to counteract the evil spells that were holding his wife as a slave. Flame entered the ship in a republic space suit and joined his friend in taking the possession from Ashley's mind. It worked and Flame was able to drive Valkis from Ashley's mind. He also pointed out that the ship was almost within range of the sith ship. They got out as the ship slammed into the sith destroyer and exploded both vehicles. A corvette was nearby and picked up the jedi, Ashley and Flame was rushed to the infirmary as the remaining jedi and JSF forces started their attack against Valkis and the sith empire. Ashley's temptations grew past the great power of the supreme grand master and she broke through his grasp. She began screaming and fell to the floor grabbing her ears. The ancient voices kept talking to her as she rolled around on the floor trying to fight them. Blood was coming out of her ears as Flame began chanting a counter curse and placed his hands on her head. For a few minutes it worked but the spirits returned and took control of Ashley. She stood up and broke through the infirmary. She force ran to the hangar and got into a fighter. William got word, broke off from the battle and flew to Flame's location. He saw a ship leaving the hangar and followed. He could feel the ancient power of the darkside as he continued to follow her to the planet below. She tried to outrun him flying through forests and swamps. It didn't work, William stuck to her like glue and she knew that he would follow her to the ends of the galaxy. She got to her destination and landed, her ex-husband followed and landed as well. Ashley leapt out of the ship and ran into a cave. William ran after her and came to a secret entrance to a secret temple. Looking around he saw ancient sith spirits floating everywhere and he knew that if he entered there would be no hope of him getting out alive. The Empress stood inside waiting for him. She was covered in a red and black satin sith robe. William walked closer very slowly and watched as the spirits disrobed her before him. They began speaking to him to come inside, he stopped. The spirits flew around her as she moved her head in ecstasy like they were enticing her to lure him there. He walked halfway up the stairs and could feel his heart pulling him back. He shook his head and began backing up. With his left hand he grabbed his lightsaber staff, with his right he grabbed his single hilt but did not activate them. He finally turned and walked down the stairs. He heard her coming down after him. William turned his head and saw her and the spirits following. In the front of the temple he stood and waited for her. She stopped and stood before him. Everything about her that he saw was pure evil, she was not the woman he married all of those years ago. She was now the empress of the sith, she was their leader and the spirits were calling her home. She held out her hands in front of him and smiled. 

"Please baby...take my hands." She said as the ancient spirits grew in number around her. He shook his head. She gave a quick evil smile and shot lightning out of her fingers. William activated his single saber and absorbed the energy from her attack. He looked around the temple as the spirits increased in number so much that the light from the cave was beginning to die out. He focused his attention elsewhere which made her mad. She increased her attack as William moved the weapon blade towards the Empress and continued ignoring her. He finally moved out of the way as her attack hit a pillar behind him and destroyed it. She put her hands down.

"You think I'd take your hands after that?" he said jokingly. "The darkside has given you great power and some new friends I see flying around, they even know how to take off your clothes without using their hands which is better than what I could ever do and you looked really happy about it."

She moved closer and extended her hands once again. "Take my hands...and join me."

He shook his head and had a depressed look on his face. "Never." He said and turned around to leave. He walked toward the cave tunnel to exit. She followed until he turned around and faced her one last time.

"You have nothing I want anymore. No love at all in your heart. You are a true sith. You only care about yourself and I'm tired of chasing you around the galaxy getting my hopes up only to have you run to Valkis. He's yours and you are his. He's the King of Korriban and you are his Queen. I'm done...goodbye." He said no more and left the cave. The Empress followed and when she got to the cave's entrance, his ship was leaving the planet. She leaned up against the rocks and watched him fly into the atmosphere, into space and then into hyperspace. In a few minutes he was gone and out of her life.

The fighters formed up on Jesse's wing as he led the attack against Valkis's compound while Eric led the attack against the sith empire in space. William left the battle and returned to Coruscant. He walked into the chambers to speak to the council about his encounter with his former wife. They agreed to his decision and gave him some tips on how to avoid her. He bowed to them and left the room. Flame met him at the door.

"Missed you during the battle my friend but I understand completely. It's very hard to confront a person like that and even harder to try and forget them. Even worse with Ashley. I'd like to hear about your debriefing and the secrets you kept from the council as well."

William nodded and followed his friend to his quarters. Inside he told Flame about his encounter. "The thing I can't get over is the fact that the evil spirits took off her clothes! What kind of shit is that? Who does that?" William got up, opened a bottle of Corellian wine and drank half of it in front of Flame. His eyes widened and mouth opened. He got up and grabbed the bottle from William's hand. "I think that's too much old friend, the rest of it would kill you." He shook his head and laughed.

"The darkside has powers that sometimes make people think what really goes on in their order. What you told me is very puzzling. I'd like to see these spirits. Would you tell me how to get there?" He asked as William nodded and got up. He told the man the location. Walking to the door he continued to shake his head in wonder. "Her children didn't leave with her did they?" He asked opening the door. Flame got up and put the bottle of wine away. "No, they stayed with us. They know what you both are going through and will help both parties but not at the expense of hurting the other party. Now go get some sleep and we'll talk tomorrow." William stood at the doorway and bowed to him. Flame returned the bow as William left the room.

A jedi stealth fighter came out of hyperspace and flew down to the planet below. Landing near a forest, the ship finally touched down. A hooded person got out and entered the cave mouth nearby. Using the force, the person shrouded himself in stealth and entered the temple. He quickly scanned the area and ran across the small temple. He sensed what he came for and jumped the height of the second floor. He landed on his feet like a cat and ran on searching room after room. He found nothing floor after floor until he finally came to the sixth floor. He entered a room and saw the Empress standing in the center of the room covered in the robes that William told him about. He stood just inside the door and watched as a great spirit flew in through behind him. Ashley looked different, she was bigger in size and had long curly red hair. Flame was as quiet as the dead and didn't move at all. The spirit levitated in front of Ashley and identified itself as the late Valkis. He used his powers to remove her robes and looked at her completely naked. She was a slave of the sith in ways that she couldn't possibly think of and stood before him in a trance.

"You belong to me Empress. Your succulent body is mine and will be mine forever. Your family will be hunted down and killed. You will have nothing and be nothing. Everything you have and everything you are belong to me!"

Flame had enough of his family and of Valkis. He closed his eyes and used the force to enter Ashley's mind. He forced Valkis out of her mind and called upon the light to destroy the brother that murdered everything that he knew. The woman fell to the floor as Flame stepped forward and used his most pure powers that no jedi had ever performed. Valkis tried entering Ashley's mind as the supreme grand jedi used a whirlwind to pull the evil spirit away from the woman and cleansed the evil. William ran into the room, covered his wife with a robe, picked her up and ran out of the temple. Meanwhile the battle between Valkis and Flame continued. The king of Korriban summoned his spirits of the evil dead to attack his jedi brother. Flame summoned a white light flame whirlwind that burned every spirit in the room. The attack moved into room after room throughout the small temple. Every spirit was instantly destroyed as the supreme jedi master moved his arms in a counter clockwise motion. Valkis floated in front of his brother as he quickly dropped his arms. The spirit began laughing as Flame smiled. The jedi light attack returned to the room where it was started. It rushed through the temple and returned into the room. Flame pointed to the spirit and used the force to guide it to Valkis. It hit him and engulfed the spirit in flames. Valkis screamed in horror as Flame continued feeding the light attack to his sibling. "Goodbye my brother." He said as the entity exploded and sent a shockwave through the entire temple. The evil King of Korriban was gone forever and now was the time to destroy the empire and rebuild the jedi.

Valley of the Dead, Tatooine

Two hooded figures walked out of an old clay and sand made house. "Has the leader been destroyed?" He asked as the apprentice stood near him. "Yes Master, everything is falling into place just as you have planned. The Empress has been captured by the jedi and is subject to turning to the them. Darth Rail and Zilax are gone. Valkis is gone and now you will rise to power!" The dark lord nodded and activated his ship. "Get on board and stop being a kiss ass." He said as the apprentice bowed quickly, "Yes Lord Bruticus but why the house?" The apprentice asked as the two walked to the ship.

The dark master stopped. He slowly turned around and looked at the ancient house sitting on the edge of the Dune Sea. He motioned his apprentice over to him. "I chose this house because it's very secluded and because one of the most dedicated jedi in our history used it to watch over another as he grew up. Tatooine is one of my most favorite places in the galaxy to be." He walked around to the front of the house and out a few meters.

"That, my apprentice, is the Valley of the Dead. Over thousands of years I've had many battles here and the sand has made a valley worthy of that name." A ship landed in the distance as Darth Bruticus continued his lesson.

"When I was time travelling, I spent years fixing up this little place so that when I returned to the future it would be here." He paused for a few minutes as he heard something walking near to them. "This is the house of Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi. In his solitude here from his apprentice who fell to the darkside, I have heard him and his master speak of many things and in my solitude here, I found that most interesting." He turned and saw a hooded figure bow to him.

"Darth Bruticus. Wonderful it is to see you again my old friend!" He removed his hood and smiled at the dark lord who bowed to the man as well.

"Darth Lucratis. It is very good to see you again. I've heard waves in the force and felt tremors over many years that had your signature on them. I knew you would come and the others?"

"They are around but ready to once again take over and destroy the jedi and the Republic!" Darth Lucratis said as they boarded the ship. "They are at your disposal my lord!"

The three sith entered the ship and blasted off the desert planet. With technology ahead of it's time, space travel is much faster. They came out of hyperspace to the remains of a great battle in the Frexcure system. The pilot looked around the planet at all of the floating debris. He saw both Republic and Sith Empire ships destroyed. The apprentice scanned for life forms...none were found. The dark lord shut down his ship and sat still as a republic destroyer flew by overhead. He also saw an Empire cruiser on the other side of the planet as well as two single jedi fighters. When they were out of his range, he activated the ship and slowly flew out of the battlefield and went into hyperspace once again. Hours later he came out near Korriban and sensed a very strong jedi presence, Using the force, the dark lord read the minds of soldiers that were in space patrolling around the recovery ship. With the ship cloaked, Darth Lucratis fired two Terminator missiles at the huge vessel and flew to the side, fired two more and moved again continuing to fire at the recovery ship. He quickly shot down the single recovery carrier ships as the larger was ripped in half. Lord Bruticus looked at his apprentice and nodded. The student force pushed both to the planet below as the ancient sith fighter followed the republic ship through the atmosphere. The apprentice knew not to complain or speak unless he was spoken to but he was scared a little. He had never flown with his master through the atmosphere at such a slow speed. The dark lord looked at his student and saw his fear.

"Don't worry young one. We won't die here, there are many years until that fateful day comes upon you." He placed his hand on the student's shoulder and smiled. They continued following the destroyed ship to the ground. It slammed into the sand as the sith quickly landed near the ship. Bruticus got out and inspected inside. "So the Empress has been giving Sith relics to the jedi, I should have known." He motioned his apprentice to come near. "Send for my troops and transfer these relics to the citidel on Coruscant at once, see to it personally apprentice." The student bowed and hurried to get to work. Lord Bruticus looked around as his student grabbed his comlink and summoned their troops to Korriban. He climbed into the ship and flew around Korriban. Nearby was an old castle that belonged to Valkis. The dark lord landed outside of it and got out. Hours later his student contacted him with an update that his troops have arrived to start moving the relics to Coruscant. He was sitting in the library scanning over thousands of books, scrolls and other ancient manuscripts. He summoned more of his loyal soldiers to come and reclaim many of the buildings, castles, laboratories and libraries once owned by Lord Valkis. Many months passed and the dark lord took over the Sith Empire crowning himself as the Supreme Emperor of the Sith with Darth Lucratis as his second in command. He moved around the galaxy without the jedi, republic, or anyone knowing. He hid his empire in the Unknown Regions of space and waited for the perfect time to hit them again!


End file.
